Flaries
by Snuffles1234567890
Summary: Harry and his Friends realize that they are a magical race called flaries. Warning Creature!Draco Creature!harry Creature!hermione Creature!ginny Slash, femslash, Dumbledorebashing, Ronbashing, and Other characters
1. The train and the Platform

Lucius only came to retrieve the prophecy because Bellatrix had imperiused him and forced him to, but as he fought her curse she casted a compelling charm on him so that he would stop. After she had started dueling Tonks all of her charms on Lucius weakened. Bellatrix through curse after curse at Tonks, but they bounced off the many shields Tonks conjured. Lucius used a cutting charms on the magic connecting him to Bellatrix, and then left not attack anyone.

After seeing Lucius leave Bellatrix redoubled her attacks on tonks. She sent three jinxes in a five second time and then casted the mind bug spell. That spell past Tonks wards and ingrained in her brain. Triumphant Bellatrix turned and saw Sirius in her way. She then just killed him. It was an easy kill since he had just finished dueling Dolohov. As Sirius fell through the veil Bellatrix ran after Lucius planning to kill him.

Lucius was for the exit from the Ministry as Bellatrix came running out. She cast a curse at him. Lucius deflected it. They then dueled for a minute and only ended when Harry came bolting out of one of the lifts. Bellatrix casted on him while at the same time sending a very dark curse at Lucius. Lucius, recognizing his danger in time, willingly threw himself in front of the cruciartius curse withstanding the pain. Bella then fled through the floo. Harry had been shocked that Draco's father who he had thought hated him took the pain from him.

**"**You did not need to stand in front of the curse." Harry told Lucius.

"I did it only because Bellatrix is insane and for all I knew she also casted a spell at me that was worse. I willingly took pain with no physical injuries than a curse that boils your blood. That spell is one that should not exist. Also the prophecy that you came here to get was fake. It was destroyed years ago. The fake was left there so that Dumbledore would not be suspicious that it plan for another war would be ended. "

"Dumbledore wanted the war to happen."

"Yes. By him defeating Voldemort it would gain him enough power for everyone to be under him. He already controls the school. Since he began teaching there the houses have never gotten along. Voldemort never tried to kill you or your parents. He wanted them to join him in his quest for peace."

"That's preposterous. I will consider the information but not until Summer. It starts in less than a week."

"That is your decision to make. I would like to offer you to stay with my family over the Summer, but I doubt you will accept."

"You are correct sir, but thank you for the kind invitation." Together the two men had brought the injured to hogwarts.

* * *

Draco wished to know the truth about what happened at the ministry. His father had written him most of the events, but Draco wanted to know if they were true. He also sensed that his father had left something out .He decided to go and ask Harry what had really happened.

When he arrived at that compartment he found Harry sleeping, and Ron and hermione talking. Once he glanced them, Ron hurried over and demanded "Ferret, leave. You are a death eater, and your father should be in Jail. I aml be watching you, and one step out of line and I will go right to Dumbledore, and tell him what a bastard you clearly are."

Draco glanced at Harry, and then said, "as long as Harry is safe I will go, but know I will be watching you as well. I just wanted to talk to Harry."

Draco was about to leave when he heard Harry crying in his sleep. A sudden rush came over Draco to go to Harry and help him. Draco glanced at Ron who shouted, "Harry is just tired. Leave or I will curse you. Harry sleeps like that all the time"

**"**FINE. that is a nightmare"

"So Malfoy, Why should you even care. You hate him."

"The only person I hate here is you. I actually am nice, and I would willingly be friends with all of you." He turned to Hermione and said, "Owl me if you want or need anything. Can you also pass that information on to Harry"

"Sure Draco. It was nice of you to offer, but I doubt you would be my friend because I am a muggleborn."

"Yes, the only blood I care about is blood traitors because they normally became traitors for reasons that were valid. I heard that The reason Arthur was disowned was because of his tendency during youth to act like Ron here."

* * *

Harry was indeed having a nightmare. He tried to never cried out though, but he did yell once, "Not the belt, PLEASE don't." His current one was the beating that he had received for going shopping at diagon alley. After that he had stayed in his room and sulked. He had a dreadful black eye for weeks. He fought to escape, but the dream held him tight.

All of a sudden he realized that someone was hugging him. A hand also stroked his hair. He woke up and found that Draco was hugging him and hermione was petting his hair. Harry was surprised, but he liked being in Draco's arms. As soon as Harry was awake, Ron told Draco, "Harry is awake now leave or i will ruin you."

Harry gave a confused look at Ron who then turned on him and yelled, "what kind of man are you! You let a man hug you. Also you might not have noticed but he petted your head. Have some self respect." Hermione and Harry both stood up and left the carriage, Draco leaving right after them.

* * *

While Ron was in his black mood Harry and Hermione went next door for a game of snap. When the trolley came by they Harry bought some sweets for Him, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Lavender, Dean and Seamus. Next door Ron went out to buy something, but he only had enough money for one chocolate frog. Hoping dean and seamus would share he went next door. When he walked in he found a pile of chocolate and a group of friendly faces. As he reached for a piece he heard Harry say, " You did not ask. Malfoy did have a point, you were quite rude. If you want chocolate you should buy your own."

**"**How was I rude. I told the truth, two men should not hug or show affection. Especially you and Draco. YOU HATE EACH OTHER."Harry turned away and murmured, "I don't hate him, he just hates me. Why did he give me a hug?" Ron clearly had not heard.

Lavender, who was sitting as far from harry as was possible gestured for Ron to come over. She picked up four medium sized milk chocolate, and fed them to him piece by piece. Once that was done Ron drew her onto his lap and kissed her on the mouth. They continued to kiss for a long time.

While the two were preoccupied Harry, Ginny, and Hermione went next door. Harry made sure the door was shut and locked before daring to speak up. "Why was Draco in here today. Also why did he give me a hug?" Hermione replied, "He invited the two of us to come stay with him over the summer. I do not know why he gave you the hug. But why are you interested, and why did you get really annoyed when Ron was picking on Malfoy?"

**"**His name is Draco. I got annoyed at Ron because he said I should not hug Draco, but" HE asked, "But what? Do you like Draco?"Harry mumbled something into his hands. He then looked up and realized that they had not understood. He cleared his throat and said "Yes, I do have a crush on Draco. I am sorry Ginny because I know you had a crush on me but Draco is just wonderful." Not wanting to hear any more Ginny reassured Harry, "I used to only because Ron told me I should. But I like someone else now." Hermione quickly asked "who Ginny?"Seeing how shy they were acting Harry guessed. He thought she liked Hermione but did not want to reveal it if he was wrong. Ginny spluttered then leaned over and kissed Hermione shyly. Hermione sat in shock for a few seconds then began kissing Ginny back with equal passion. After they were breathless Ginny said, "I love you Hermione," and moved to sit on the older girl's lap. Hermione asked Harry, "How long have you had a crush on Draco?" while focusing on Ginny in her lap. She looked up and blinked, Draco was standing in the doorway.

"What is this about a crush Harry?" Draco asked. There was not even the hint of a sneer in his voice. He seemed enthralled with Harry.

"Since right after the ball last year. I tried to focus on Cho, but I could not."

Draco tried not to hide his joy. "I came here to apologize Harry for how I have treated you, and to invite all three of you to come to Malfoy Manor this summer."

Harry was the first to respond, "Maybe, but Dumbledore said I have to go to my relatives house. All three of us will consider it though."

"Thanks." Draco said and left.

As soon as Draco had shut the door Ginny burst out, "He likes you."

* * *

Draco practically skipped down the hall. Harry liked him. He had had a crush on the Raven haired beauty for a few months. It had been so hard to concentrate during the History of Magic exam because his reaction was to get up and shake Harry awake. His father was going to be so disappointed in him.

* * *

As their conversation was finished Harry, Hermione and Ginny went back into the other compartment. With a glance Harry and Ginny switched seats, Harry giving Ginny the seat next to Hermione. Hermione sat then pulled Ginny into her lap. They sat and talked for some time. Half an hour later Lavender noticed Ginny and Hermione. She shrewdly got Ron's attention. He glanced at his sister just in time to see her kiss Hermione on her lips. From the look it had been a long and very passionate kiss.

Ron stood and then yelled at his sister, "I told you that you love Harry. What are you doing kissing her. She is mine." Ginny stood, but Hermione pushed her down onto the seat. She yelled, "I love your sister. She is kind, funny, and easy going while you are rude and hot tempered. You just started a relationship with Lavender. Sit down or I will tell your mother about your behavior." Ron replied, "there is nothing to tell her. You two are unnatural and go against all morals." Harry then stood to back up Hermione saying, "there is nothing wrong with love. Love knows no gender. I will no longer be seen with you, get out now."Ron yelled, "FUCK YOU GINNY, You ruined my life." Hermione seemed to also have lost her temper with Ron. She threatened, "Do you want me to tell him your secrets. I will unless you leave." With that Ron scampered, pulling Lavender by her hand. Before he shut the door he told Hermione, "Do not tell him anything or I will break your face. "With that Ginny was pissed.

She sent a stunning spell at Ron at the exact same time two other people did. Looking around she saw that Dean and Harry had both sent spells. Dean's had hit Lavender, while Ginny's and Harry's both hit Ron. They dragged the stunned bodies into the compartment next door and talked. Luna, who had been reading the Quibbler said, "Ron is an Idiot," and looked back at the paper. Harry asked Hermione, "what did you mean about telling me his secrets." Hermione sighed and stated, "Dumbledore came to us right before the first task and asked to speak to Ron alone I left, did a disillusionment charm, and came back.

Dumbledore told Ron to make up with Harry and he would be paid 15 Galleons a month. Ron agreed." Harry was furious, "WHAT. He was fooling me that whole time." Ginny said, "Harry, I think it might have been both knowing my brother, but Ron always wished he had more money. " It took the rest of the train ride to calm Harry the train had arrived at the platform, Four people pointed their wands at ron and reversed their spells.

The two woke up to see seven snarling faces over them. They ran as if their lives depended on it. Taking their belongings Hermione, Ginny, and Harry went to go talk to Molly about Ron. As soon as they left the train they heard Ron yell, "My sister is a fagit, she likes to fuck ladies vaginas." As soon as she heard that they all hurried to Molly. They got there in time to hear, "Ronald Weasley, You dare insult a lady. Your sister is one of the kindest people around." Ginny blushed and turned into Hermione's warm embrace. Ron turned and his pallor lightened.

"See, she is in a sinful relationship."

"Ronald, you will be quiet. Ginny, It is wonderful that you and Hermione are in a relationship. I hope to see you Hermione, and you Harry sometime this summer." With that the three redheads left the station through the fireplace set up for just that purpose. Hermione told Harry, "Have a nice summer. See you soon." With that she walked away, through the barrier and into the muggle world.

* * *

After crossing back into the muggle world he realized that the Dursley's were absent. Strange his uncle was never late. Five hours later Harry gave up on waiting. He decided to get to the Leaky caldron and called the Knight Bus. He told Stan, "Can you drop me off at the leaky Caldron?" The next thing he knew he was paying for a room for at least one night.

Harry quickly wrote to Remus

_**Dear Moony, **_

_**I hope you are enjoying whatever Dumbledore is having you do. Today Molly caught Ron yelling at Ginny because she started a relationship with Hermione. Molly was pissed. My Aunt and Uncle never did how to pick me up today so I took the knight bus to the leaky caldron. I will owl you my location when it next changes.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Harry Potter**_

Harry then wrote Hermione and Ginny The same massage.

_**My Aunt and Uncle never did how to pick me up today so I took the knight bus to the leaky caldron. I will owl you my location when it next changes.**_

_**Harry**_

The next morning Harry sent Hedwig to Remus along with that letter. He then made his way to the Diagon alley post office where he purchased an owl so that the pair would be delivered quickly. The letter to Ginny asked her to not tell Ron. The total cost of that purchase was a galleons, a very trivial amount compared to what he had.


	2. Flaries and a Party

Right after he left the platform Draco worried. He worried for five hours, and then at 11 he suddenly stopped worrying for no reason. The next day he flew around on his broom. Whenever he tried to go inside he was forced out by the house-elves. They said Master Draco's birthday is tomorrow, and so we were told to not let you see the decorations. Finally at eleven Draco was brought to his father's room. Once there his father told him a story about a queen of the Flaries and of her human children's inheritance. Draco did not really listen because a strange sensation had begun to flow all over his body. It was 11:45. At 11:55 Draco finally managed to voice his question, "what has this to do with me?"

Lucius explained "because you are one of her children. As you have matured you now came into your full inheritance." It was Directly midnight when a bright beam of emerald green light flowed through his skin.

* * *

Harry suddenly woke up at midnight the night after he had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. He had an urge to go and find Draco. Little did he know that his eyes were burning bright silver. After a while of startled breathing Harry went back to sleep, thinking of Draco. That was the first time in ages Harry had not had a nightmare.

* * *

After asking the question the next thing he was conscious of was his father's face worriedly over his. He was shaken and told, "The queen summons you. You need to go. Never mind hiding the changed just go. Go, it is a portkey when you say 'Portus portkey'" Confused Draco shouted Portus portkey and was sent into the unknown.

* * *

Hermione had received the exact same message as Draco had. She too was sent away, but she knew that she was going to the palace of her majesty Aquada Isobel, the ruler of the Flaries. When she arrived in the receiving rooms she met someone who looked a bit lit Draco, but Draco was human, not Flary. The person was tall, 6 foot tall, and had the traditional pointed ears. The hair was Draco's color but longer, shoulder length. His muscles were also much more obvious then when they had last met. She asked, "Draco" without thinking. He turned and asked "Hermione, what are you doing here." To that she replied, "I came about my inheritance while I was at school I was forced to keep it a secret but I did come here once before." Before Draco could react a man came into the room and asked for them to follow him to greet her majesties, Aquada and Esmeralda. The two were shown to a large ornate pair of golden doors. Ushering them inside the man announced them and bowed.

The two queens looked up. They gestured the pair forward and indicated to some seats. Queen Aquada first said, "Welcome to the two of you. I welcome you now to my court as the reigning Flary Queen. I also would like to congratulate you Draco on your transformation. You should know that we are an immortal race that does have eternal mates. Both of you should feel a pull to them. I summoned the two of you here to tell you that your mates are in some bad situations. Draco yours was casted out by his family, and Hermione yours has her brother picking on her left and right. Go to them. Hermione since the difference between your ages know that your mate will come to her inheritance early. Do not bond before you both have transformed, Draco that goes for you as well. Hermione, go to the bank and have them do a blood scan to check for the no gone families of Gastoni and DeGras. They are distant relitives that you will be able to claim as your money and inheritance. Draco, take this note to your father, and do not read it." Before they were dismissed Draco asked "Is Harry my mate?" The queen looked at him and nodded, and then handed him the letter. The two then left the queens in the glorious room.

"Hermione is Ginny your mate?"

"I think so. I have been pulled even closer to her ever since my inheritance. She must feel it."

"Do you know where Harry is"

"He said that his Uncle and Aunt never arrived to pick him up. He went to the Leaky Cauldron. I need to go and fetch Ginny. Once I do we will go to your house if that is okay with you."

"Sure"

"When you go to get Harry be careful, we have wings in our backs that come out at need. They also come out with extreme emotions. I need to go get Ginny, see you soon."

With that she disapperated. Draco did the same thinking of the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Ever since she had gotten back from the platform Ginny had constantly been harassed. She spent the next day in her room in fear of her brother. The next day she decided to go for an early morning walk. She walked passed the boundaries, and right into someone. That person threw her arms around her and held her. They went hand and hand to go drop off a note to molly.

Dear Molly,

Ginny and I have been invited to Malfoy Manor for the Summer. When I asked Ginny jumped at the chance to be away from Ron. We will be coming back for her things later.

Hermione

With that Hermione took Ginny to her house to get her things. The they went to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

When Draco asked Tom which room was Harry's Tom was surprised at Draco's nonhuman appearance. After Draco bribed him, he showed Draco to Harry's room. When Draco walked in Harry was up and dressed. Draco was partially glad because that was Draco did not have to fight as much to suppress the urge to take him there and then. He knew he could not after the queen's warning but it was good to have some self control.

"Harry, Why are you staying here?"

"They never showed up to pick me up. The order offered me a place to stay, but I do not trust them since Sirius died. Who are you."

"I am Draco. Last night I came into my inheritance and so I changed into a flary. I was going to use a glamour, but I did not have time before I had to leave. I offered you to come to my house. That offer still stands, and I do know that Hermione and Ginny are going to be there."

"I was going to send you a letter but I had to send hedwig to Remus. I was going to ask you if I could stay because I was unsure how your family would react."

"I came to bring you with me. " With that Draco moved to stand with a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry got butterflies in his stomach at Draco's touch. He wanted to give the blond a kiss, but he was unsure how he would react. Mustering up his courage he turned around to find Draco packing all of his things neatly. Once that was done he took the cage and the trunk and motioned that he was going down stairs. Harry followed broom in hand. The two then flooed to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Narcissa had been surprised to learn that Draco wanted to have a party that night, despite him not yet having mastered the glamor, but most of the people Draco had wanted to come already knew as they were staying at the manor so it was decided to continue with the party. Blaize, Theo, Daphne and Pansy were invited along with those who had come to the manor that day.

Harry was joyful because the day before Harry had found a beautiful glass dragon that acted alive. He had purchased it and intended to give it to Draco as a gift. As soon as Harry heard about the party he worried. He worried about Draco, who he feared would go back to treating him poorly, and about how well he would get along with Draco's friends.

* * *

Hermione put on her Glamor and went to the bank. She and Ginny went to Diagon alley, and Hermione went to Gringotts.

After Hermione requested the scan, she was shown to a room with expensive decorations. When she asked for them to check for the families of Degras and Gastoni the goblins stood shocked. The Goblin explained That "Those two have a precise ways of checking for their bloodlines. The Gastoni's way was to have those tested blood drunk by a special bat kept in their vault. That bat would kill all but Gastoni relatives. Those who married away and lost their names for other names would die as well. The Degras on the other hand wanted anyone who claimed their bloodline to show the goblins their wings, as they were all flaries, and to let them take a nail sample into the door to see if it accepted the Flary's heritage."

"I accept doing both and will do the Gastoni's test first."

The goblins were shocked when she not only insisted, but said to bring their notes as well. After the cart ride to the bat Hermione stuck her finger out to it without hesitation. It sensed her and reached out and sucked. The bat just kept sucking. It kept sucking for what felt like almost five minutes. Then it let go, turned, and bowed to her. That gesture of accepting her as heir granted Hermione a seat in the wizengamot, and access to all of the Gastoni vaults of treasure. Hermione entered and saw piles of things way beyond her wildest dreams, and asked the goblins if she could have a detailed account of what was left in the vaults that had just become hers.

After a second, shorter, cart ride Hermione stood before the gates to the main Degras vault. Hermione immediately dropped her glamor, and walked forward. She placed her hand with its bit make on the door, and then with a quick spell she added the required part of her fingernail. After a half hour the door to this vault opened. Instead of just being in shock she looked for something to give to Draco from this vault. She found another pair of two way mirrors. She decided that Draco would enjoy them so took them. She found she had another seat in the Wizengamot and five more vaults. She again asked the goblins to detail everything in all of the vaults.

* * *

That night at the party everyone was enjoying themselves. After the chicken their had been chocolate cake. Draco was about to open his presents when he heard someone at the door. Checking he was called outside. While he was gone Harry curled himself into a ball and looked like he was almost on the verge of collapse. Soon Harry had lost it. He was sitting in the corner shaking, but it looked like a daydream. As soon as Draco returned his eyes fell on Harry. He hurried over and placed his arms around his mate. Harry seemed to be coming around, so Draco kissed Harry's forehead. That would be the first thing Harry remembered after falling into a memory stag. It had been on of the beatings, and Harry was still shaken up.

Draco decided to open presents, but only would if Harry was on his lap. No one complained so Hermione went first and gave Draco the gift from her. Seeing the two mirrors he thanked her knowing what they were. Harry then gave Draco the live glass Dragon, which Draco loved on first sight. Pansy gave Draco a new chess set, Theo gave Draco the newest and best magical compass money could buy, Daphne gave Draco a pendant that would ward against poisons, and Blaize gave Italian Gelato. Draco thanked all of them and then Ginny moved forward and shyly said, "Sorry Draco, but my family has cast me out. I had no money to pay for something for you, so I got you this." She gave him a seashell that she had found on a beach when she and hermione went there to look for something for Ginny t give Draco. Draco thanked her and looked down at Harry. He was sleeping.

"Goodnight, and thank you again for the wonderful gifts." With that Draco stood and carried Harry to his room. After placing Harry on his own bed. Draco kissed first Harry's cheeks and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. With that he departed not knowing that Harry had woken up and enjoyed those kisses.

* * *

Draco had noticed Ginny's situation, and decided to talk to Iris about her helping Ginny. Once that was finished he went to bed, petting the Dragon from Harry.

* * *

Author's Note.- I hope you liked it. I left Iris as just a name but do not worry that will be explained in the next chapter. I feel a if this chapter does not have enough dialogue, but I decided to post it and ask you about what do you think. Please Read and Review.


	3. Iris

NOTE **talking with cats, ** _Talking with snakes._

* * *

"Hello, I am Iris Prewett. I need to talk t you and the others today. I will meet the three of you in the library in an hour. Go have some breakfast."

Confused Ginny went to go eat and then to gather Harry and Hermione.

* * *

Once all four of them had gathered together in the library Iris started to explain.

"My brothers were not the only set of twins my parents had. Molly always pretended I did not exist because as soon as we went to Hogwarts I was sorted into Sytherin and she in Gryffindor. Normally our family is sorted into Ravenclaw, but I did not mind. At first Molly was sad she was not in the same house as me, but soon Professor Dumbledore convinced her and her house that all Slytherins were bad. This rivalry has lasted ever since, but it needs to stop. It weakens all of us to be separate."

"It does. Many scorn me for liking someone not of my house when they forget that that is perfectly fine." Said someone an isle over turning around they saw it was Draco.

"Draco do you want to sit. You can have me chair."

"No thank you Harry. I can just bring another over."

Harry pouted and said, "But then I can not sit on your lap." With that Draco relented and came over, sat down in Harry's chair, and then pulled the smaller boy into his lap.

With that done Iris continued. "After that our relationship was horrible. My brothers and I got along fine at first but soon Dumbledore moved to get the other two houses against mine. He decided that id the houses did not get along, then he would be able to control the school more. My parents loved me. They had been in school at the same time as Dumbledore, and they did not get along. When they saw how the other three followed Dumbledore they changed their will and left me all of their things. As of December this past year, I have been the lord of the Prewetts. Ginny, did your mother tell you that your grandparents were alive?"

"No, whenever I asked they changed the subject. That makes sense, but what are you doing here instead of at your own estates."

"I need to continue my story to explain that." Draco smiled. " I was in the same year as Narcissa, and we were good friends. During my fifth year my feelings became stronger. We soon realized that we were meant for each other, and so we completed the bonding ceremony. The next year I was horrified when I learned that Narcissa was to be married to Lucius because we were together, and Lucius was going around and flirting with everyone except his wife-to-be. I tried to break off my relationship with Narcissa, but we were magically bonded. That meant that we were inseperable, and we each had desires to be with the other. After I graduated I left my parents house and found sutible work. At that time I did not know that I had been names heir, and I though it was still Fabian."

"The work I got was a bit like being Lady in Waiting to Narcissa, except we still had as much fun together as we used to. Once she was married she had Draco here, and then we went back together with no hurt feelings because I knew Lucius had been going through the same. I won't say with who. That is their secret to tell you. Before the wedding we together that we wanted to have a child." She glanced at Hermione and Ginny before continuing, " I won't tell you how, but the attempt was successful."

"Once I had had my daughter I brought her to my Parents. Molly was there as well, and she was telling them that my brothers were both dead from missions they had undertaken with the order. I searched her mind and found that she had been there and refused to help them, leaving them to die. She basically killed her own family."

"Then I saw a memory of her and Dumbledore talking, he said it was better now that 'those two' were dead. He then he forced her to cut each of her rists and preform a ritual that made her defenceless to his power and a slave to him. He told her she must have a female heir so that the savior would be able to marry someone who was under his control. Once that was done he had her go and tell her parents that her brothers died."

"When she turned around and saw that I had had a child Dumbledore took control of her. She then stole my child and ran. The Weasley's have a curse on them allowing them to only have males. Molly stole you from me Ginny, and changed your appearance. If you want I can change it back. Draco, yes, Ginny is your sister. When my parents saw that they Disowned Molly, leaving me as their only living child."

Ginny looked thoughtful, and said "Yes. I also need to go and see Lord weasly about his Son, daughter in law, and grandson. Then I need to go get my things from them."

"Good plan. To change your appearance you need to drink this. It is going to pull you into your inheritance early. It cannot be helped because you were born today, so it will remove all of Molly's charms on you. Once you reach your true form you need to drink this, Draco you too" She handed Ginny a large bottle of green liquid, and a small bottle of a whitish liquid. Then she handed Draco another bottle of Green liquid. " The large bottle contains a glamour that, once the potion has been drunk can be put on at will. Hermione do you want one."

"No thank you, I made the potion myself."

"Ginny, when you take that only your mate is allowed to be near you. Go, now the queen will want to see you two after that. Draco, remember what the queen said to you when you met her. You two should do something together.

* * *

Ginny writhed in Pain after she had drunk the bottle. First her appearance went through minor changes, she shrunk a little, she gained a little more muscle, and her eyes changed to a sapphire blue, and her nose changed shape. Then her whole body lit up the same colour as Hermione's eyes while Hermione found herself lit up a brilliant sapphire blue. The same colour of Ginny's new eyes. Ginny looked at Hermione, and the pain receded until it was just a slight tickle. They stared at each other until they both stopped glowing three hours later. All of the injuries that Ginny had received were healed. Soon Hermione heard a knock on the door. She knew this would happen, the queen had summoned them. They would need to complete their bond later.

* * *

Draco decided that that day they would go shopping and buy Harry new, fashionable clothes that fit. They left, not for Diagon alley, but for Rue de Magique. Rue de Magique was where french wizards and witches shopped in Paris. They first went to the bank, where Draco removed some money. He said it was only a little, but it was a total of 2500 galleons. That much would normally be all one poor person used in a lifetime. Harry knew that it was near 10,000 pounds. Draco bought Harry three sets of formal robes, two complete day outfits that were both Muggle enough for outside the Wizarding world and Wizard enough for inside, two pairs of Dragon hide boots, and many more clothes. Harry's favourite was a silk tunic in a bright Emerald that matched his eyes. Once they finished that they went to the Managerie in Rue de Magique. There Harry looked for another pet. He saw all the animals except the Snakes. One snake had called to him as he was about to leave the shop dejected.

_NOOO!, Do not leave. The man will come and attack me if you do. He hates me, that is why he did not show me to you. He always attacks me. My name is Serpantine, and I am a magical snake. Please can I go with you._

_What kind of snake are you Serpantine. _

_I am a Quireith Snake. One of the last few in the world. He knows this and is trying to kill me and my kind off. He once tried to feed me poison but I just injected mine into it and it took away the poison. He is getting desprite to get rid of me. He was told that if I was not sold before July 31st, we both would be killed. I don't want to die. _

_Are you a magical snake._

_Yes. I can sense poisons by senting them, I also can turn invisible. I only eat rats and mice, but I can poison anything I want to kill. Please kind sir. _

"Draco, I want to continue looking."

"Sure, though the manager said we saw everything."

"A snake just called me. I think he and I were meant to work together. Please Draco, he is tortured here. If I buy him he will be much better off. I want to go and look at him."

"Sure. Storekeeper my friend wants a snake. Can you show me what snakes you have now."

"I a sorry, but we only have two snakes."

He lead the two boys to two snakes. One was a king Cobra, and the other was a garden snake. Harry looked up and said, "Neither of these are the one. I am looking for a magical snake, Storekeeper, would you happen to have a Quireith Snake. I know they are quite rare, but I would like to own one."

Startled he looked up. "Yes I do , but he will kill you if you go near him. I am the only one who can, and I am not completely safe. I have to help him sometimes."

Draco saw how much Harry wanted that snake, and so he asked, "The Quireith please. I swear no harm will come of either of us."

"Through this door then" he said and unlocked a door at the back. Harry and Draco stepped inside. Upon entering they saw a beautiful cat that looked up. It purred loudly and moved against Draco's leg. When he noticed he decided to buy it and the snake. It said **Hello, Master. I am unnamed, but I am a magical species of cat. I am one of the three last Katryths. **

**I will free you. I promise. What magically an you do. **

**I can sense danger, other magic, lies and trickery. I also can become invisible. In addition I can change my size so that I am small enough to go unnoticed. I get along well with other creatures. **

**What about Quireith Snakes. My mate wants one. **

**If you mean the one next door then yes. She comes to visit me sometimes when we are both lonely. **

"I will buy the Katryth but what about the Quireith you said you would show us."

"Next door. They sometimes visit each other, so I figured it best to show you to this one."

"She will follow behind me. I will pay for both at the same time."

"Alright, this is the one you want for the Quireith"

**Come, I am going to go get the friend for my mate, but then I will bring you home. **

The cat followed Draco and Harry into the room.

_Serpantine? Are you ready to leave. _

_Yes master. I am glad your mate also has a familiar. I also have an ability to change size, but I do not use it often. _

_Where are you. _

_Right here._ The large snake appeared. Then moved to Harry. It then shrunk to about three feet in length from its previous eleven and a half.

"Draco, Ready to go."

"Yes"

Draco paid 2000 galleons for the two pets and then brought them and Harry's Clothes back to the manor.

* * *

Once Hermione and Ginny appeared in the castle they were shown to the Queens.

"Welcome Ginny. We are sorry that you came into your inheritance late, but at least you understand why you did. I called you to welcome you and to give you some advice. First Ginny, Learn legality and get revenge. It will help you. Second, Hermione, it is time for you to know that you are not the only Degras. There is another you get both of your wizard inheritances from us. Harry, is your bother. Please do not tell him until after his inheritance. Hermione, you are the one with the votes to the two houses I gave you. I have one to give Harry as well. All three of you must learn legality for it is very useful in the wizangamot. Do not mate tonight, because you are still maturing Ginny. Wait until tomorrow night. That is the required length of time. Goodbye" With that the two left.

* * *

As soon as Hermione returned to the wizarding world she found a goblin waiting for her. "Lady Hermione, Please come we have found something important in one of your vaults."

With that Hermione quickly left for Gringotts.

* * *

Author's note

Next Chapter will include the bonding of Hermione and Ginny. I decided to not put a lot of Lemon into the story. Please read and review. Enjoy. I am sorry if this is slightly poor because I did not reread it before I posted it.


	4. Ronald the Idiot

NOTE **talking with cats, **_Talking with snakes._

* * *

In the back rooms Draco and Harry had not had proper time to look at their new friends. Serpantine had Emerald green and polished silver scales in scarlet eyes. Draco's unnamed pet had bright green eyes and his coat was a mixture of Gold ans scarlet. "Drac, what are you going to call him."

"I am going to call her... … Jabaria"

"Oh, she is female."

**What do you think of your name Jabaria?**

**I like it, but what does it mean. **

**Jabaria means fearless**

**A good name for a protector. Thank you for naming me so well. **

While this conversation was happening.

_Sepantine what do you think about Jabaria's name_

_I like it. She does too. Am I allowed to meet your other friends. _

_Of course. Be nice to them please. _

_Yes master._

Harry looked up and saw Hedwig, hovering at the window. He walked over and unattached the two notes. The first was,

Harry,

Until you are 17 you are not an adult, and you need adults to care for you. Please come to headquarters. It is now located at the burrow. Your friend Ron asked me to send a letter along with mine. Is it true that you and Ginny are dating? If it is tell Ginny to come home now. Molly misses her daughter. Also Fred and george are staying at their shop. They seem to hate their family right now so stay away. When you come you will find out about sirius's will.

Lupin

The second note was from Ron.

BASTARD,

HOW DARE YOU TURN MY BROTHER AGAINST ME. WHEN WE GET BACK TO HOGWARTS WE WILL DUEL. Tell Ginny the Order believes she is a whore. Until I beat you we are no longer friends.

Ronald

Harry decided to write back to Lupin.

Dear Lupin,

I am with adults. I will meet you at Gringotts for the reading of Sirius's will on July 15th. I will never again step into a house with Ron. Tell him I enjoy not being his friend and to Fuck off. No, Ginny and I are not in a relationhip. She is going out with Hermione. I happen to be in a relationship with someone though.

Harry

* * *

Hermione and Ginny decided to go to Diagon alley together. Hermione arrived at Gringotts with Ginny. They kissed goodbye and went on separate ways. Ginny went to go get a present for Hermione out of the money Iris had given her. She chose an eagle that spoke advice in many languages and according to the wizard who sold him had other powers too. With that she took the Bird back to the manor. Hermione on the other hand went into Gringotts and asked to see the inventory of her vaults. They said those were still in progress, but someone had put in a claim that would marry you to them, and they then took 10000 galleons out of her vaults. Hermione was furious. "Who"

"Ronald Weasley"

"Contract is void since I am bonded to someone else. He needs to return the money he took now."

"He is here to see you right now."

"Send him in."

* * *

Ginny was settling the eagle in when a Hermione's voice sounded in her head. "Get Harry, Draco, and Iris. Bring them to Gringotts and then find me in there. Hurry, Ron is here."

"I will"

She ran, sending out her patronus to find Harry and bring him and Draco. She turned the corner and ran into Iris. "I need to get you, Draco, and Harry to Gringotts. Ron is there with Hermione." The two ran to meet with Draco and Harry. Together the four apperated in front of Gringotts, bringing Jabaria and Serpantine with them. The six hurried to find Hermione, following Ginny's bond.

* * *

"He said he was just finishing the papers that made him the lord of Prewett when he was of age, and the marriage contract between Harry and Ginny. He said he would be here in a moment, but four others are here to see you."

"Bring them."

The goblin showed Harry, Iris Ginny and Draco in. There pets came invisible.

"Goblin, can you tell me hat you told me before these entered, and why I was called here."

"Sure Lady. Ronald Weasley came here and entered a marriage contract with both his and Hermione's signature on it."

"I never signed such rubbish" Hermione injected.

"I know but let him continue" Ginny soothed.

The goblin continued, "He then took ten thousand galleons from Lady Degras and Gastoni. I knew it was a forged document because it had her signature without her rings and as "Hermione Granger' which was her previous name. He currently is writing a contract to marry his sister Ginny Weasley to Harry Potter. HE had just finished a document that said since he was the eldest Prewett interested in inheriting the Prewett name he could since all were dead. That lacked Lady Iris's signet."

Hermione quickly asked, "Can you keep him out until we have talked this over."

"Sure, but what does Mr. Malfoy have to do here."

"I am Harry's mate. It matters to me as much as Harry that a contract to force him was attempted."

Ginny looked at Iris and said, "We were never told about you. My mother said she never claimed it because she was not interested. The others took the same approach. Once we finish here we should go and talk to the twins."

Draco said, "All of his claims are non-valid. Ginny and I bonded, thus making it illegal to force either of us to marry someone else. Ginny did not give permission for Ron to be the heir since she is closer related to the title holder. He thieved money from Hermione, all of which he must put back with a 10 percent fine for stealing. I would sentence him to the Goblin Jail."

Hermione interrupted "But that would be against my orders from the queen. I think if I do not I can sue the weasley's and get even more, and more jail time." She turned to the Goblin, "Show him in."

When Ron entered to see five furious people he backed up.

"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU DOING HERE. Hermione, aren't you happy? We are now legally married. Harry is to Ginny as well. Also I have money. All the money from he Prewett vault."

"YOU ARE A COMPLETE ARSE RONALD WEASEY. Ginny and I are mates, making both marriage claims void. Iris, here is Lady Prewett, and Ginny Prewett-Black is her heir. My name is Hermione Degras-Gastoni now. For stealing from the Royal Vault of the Degras I fine you 11000 galleons to be paid to me. That is what you stole with a ten percent tax."

"I am unable to pay that Hermione. I needed your money to buy you a ring." With that he dropped to his knee "Will you marry me?".

"NO" with that she took the ring and squished it between her two fingers. "You have one month to pay me back on with the 11000 galleons."

He opened his mouth to continue arguing, but Hermione magicked him out of the room. She then asked Iris to talk to her out in the hallway.

"Sure"

In the Hall Hermione closed the door and quietly asked, "Iris, Can I have permission to Marry your Daughter."

Startled Iris smiled, then replied, "Of course. Get her a Ring from a vault of yours. Look at the past Marriage Bands. They have spells to protect the couple."

"I will have her come look at them and see what she likes. What will Narcissa say?"

"probably congratulations, and she will ask to do your ceremony."

With that the two went inside.

* * *

Later Ginny and Hermione stood by one another outside the Degras main vault. Upon entering they were both startled at its size. This was the vault to store treasure, not money and so it had no Heaps of coins. But instead it did have piles of gems, photos, rings, necklaces, and almost every other valuable thing on earth. The goblin's came over and bowed, giving Hermione a signet ring with the Degras family Crest, a Flary and the the words, "The Crown of Eternal Flames." Walking farther in Hermione found a pile of magical rings. Then she found the marriage rings. When she asked Ginny, "Which do you like." Ginny went through the old rings until she found a gold ring with giant diamond heart surrounded by a ruby that had, "Love is the Dearest" enscribed into it. Hermione encouraged Ginny, "Try it on."

"I can't. It is to pretty to be mine."

"But I am yours. Are you saying the ring is prettier than me."

"No, just that I do not own anything even remotely like it."

"That will have to be fixed. Want a necklace, or a bracelet. Just take it. I will too since I do not have anything either, but please can you try on the ring. I need to see what size ring you are."

"Are you planning on getting Married soon?"

"Depends on several things, but if everything goes my way, Yes. But, this does not count as a proposal, I want to in front of both of your parents."

"That's a great idea. I feel like they feel left out from me. It is really sad. I feel like mum wants to change from being Malfoy to Prewett-Black but is afraid of the legal aspects."

"I think she needs to stay. Their relationship was fine before we came. They work it out." With that Hermione went to a pile of bracelets and looked them over. The five she liked the most she put in the pile to be taken back to the surface. They kept looking around for an hour.

* * *

Harry, Iris, and Draco went to see Fred and George. After they entered the shop they found Ron asking his brothers for a loan to repay his debt, or a job. They denied him both saying that they were ashamed of their Homophobic brother and that if he wanted to not go to jail he should go home. At that point the three had gone unnoticed so they conjured a fake howler t come in screeching to Ron. Then it exploded infront of him, and yelled in Iris's best imitation of her sister. (Which was quiet good.)

RONALD, HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO FORCE AN UNWILLING WOMAN TO MARRY YOU. THAT WAS CRUEL. WHY DID YOU STEAL TEN THOUSAND GALLEONS FROM SAID WOMAN TO BUY A RING TO PROPOSE TO HER WHEN YOU KNEW HE WOULD REFUSE. GOOD IDEA TO TRY TO FORCE A MARRIAGE BETWEEN HARRY AND GINNY, BUT A PITTY IT DID NOT WORK. FRED AND GEORGE, YOU ARE MISSED. COME HOME NOW. RON COME HOME AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF.

With that the letter burst into flames and shrivelled up. They wrote a letter to their mother, which Harry read over Fred's shoulder.

Dear Mom,

Please no howlers in our shop. You sent some of our customers home. We refuse to come home with our homophobic brother. I think this is goodbye.

When he saw that he decided that it was time for the two to meet their aunt. He and draco walked out, and then came in loudly. When Ron heard them he was afraid that Hermione was coming too, so he fled. When Iris saw the two walking towards the two redheads she went to, and dropped her dis-illusionment charm. Upon seeing Harry, Hi former Foe, and a woman that looked remarkably like their mother, except skinnier they grinned.

"Nice trick Harry."

""You knew it was us."

"Sure, Mom told us to never ever come home. We wrote the note in hopes that is you were around you could tell us some more about what happened."

"My favourite part is that Ron is going to admit to everything, thinking that Molly knows" Iris added. "Fred, George, I am your aunt Iris Prewett," carefully leaving off the other half of her last name. "We have come to talk about Ginny."

"What happened?" asked Fred.

Harry said, "It is a long story, and it is not public. I will tell you somewhere else if you want to know."

"Sure, MORGAN, we have to go somewhere, please take charge. We will be back in a few hours."

"Grab my arm and I will take you there" Draco said, thinking of one of the rooms in his home. Once all four were holding him, Draco disapperated.

* * *

Once the story had been finished the twins were in shock. Questions ran through their heads. Questions like, "Why is Ginny so lucky?", "Why must I be related to Ron?", "How can I restore my honour?" After Ten minutes George stated a question. "How can we be uninvolved in the trouble between you and your sister Mrs. Prewett."

"You can't. Your mother will use what force she has to et you to fight for her, but If you help us all you need to do is show up. No need to say anything. You also will not be fined if you side with me. All the Weasley's who stand with Arthur, Molly and Ron will be fined."

"Harry, we owe you everything. We will stand with you. I also think I might have a chance of convincing Charlie, and perhaps Bill to stand with us. The only problem we see id Dumbledore. What will be done about him."

A voice at the door said, "He is going to be removed as Headmaster. From what I heard he is going against our terms. Then we can strip his awards and places. I can convince whoever the new minister is to help." They all turned and saw Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius did not seem to care that other people knew his wife had had an affair or that everyone stared at him. With that he turned and left.

* * *

That night before he went to bed Draco went into Harry's room. To his horror he found his mate sleeping. Backing out Draco saw Harry thrash violently, and then heard him cry "Don't beat me. I was just hungry. I have not eaten in three weeks."

Draco stood in shock. Going without food for days? No wonder Harry had been so small when he came to Hogwarts. Draco wanted to help so much that he had unconsciously walked around the bed in front of Harry's face. He then picked up Harry, while he was rapped in blankets. Talking softly as Harry woke Draco apologized for not helping Harry with his situation previously. As talking had seemed to have failed Draco kissed Harry's lips for a while. Harry finally woke up, finding himself in Draco's arms. He wanted to stay there forever, but he had no clue of how to, and he liked it when Draco was in control.

Once Draco noticed that Harry was awake he said, "I only came in to ask you if you wanted to go on a long broom ride tomorrow."

"Sure, but on one condition."

"What?"

"You sleep here tonight. If you leave the dreams will return."

Draco froze. He was in trouble. If he said yes then he would have to fight his instincts, but if he said no he would be leaving his mate in danger. "Sure, but once we get back I am going to go and find you a soul healer."

"Deal"

Draco crawled into the bed to find Harry fully dressed. The two slept in each others arms, and Harry did not have another nightmare.

* * *

Author's note. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I have one question for all of you, What do you think of the relationships in this fanfiction? Please read and review. Also if you want to be my beta, I am looking for one. Enjoy my story.


	5. Lessons and Meeting with Charlie

The next day after breakfast a surprise came to the two boys, who had planed to go flying all day. Sadly their plans were interrupted when Lucius said, "After breakfast I want to see all four of you in my library." He noticed that Draco's head dropped, "Draco, I apologize if I disrupted any plans you had, but with three days of excitement you all need to do some of your summer work, and learn about our legal system. As all of you are lords or ladies with seats in the wizangamot you need background information on how that works. This morning you all will be studying and then once enough work has been finished I will decide when we go and talk to Charlie Weasley today. That should be fun."

Lucius passed out books and told them to read the first five chapters. To Harry's surprise it was actually an interesting read on wizard courts and how to make a legal case. After that they were assigned a book on laws. It was a long read on what could happen to someone with each type of infraction. When Ginny got to the part about loans not returned she said, "Ron is in so much trouble. According to this if he does not pay back the money he stole he is unable to go to school, and he will be sentenced to the Goblin prisons below Gringotts."

While the three were reading legal matters Draco was reading a book on the rules of Hogwarts. Finding a passage on the year 1929 about when a pupil had placed evidence that the seventh years had not been sorted correctly in front of the governing board, Draco stood up. He went to his father and asked, "Father, Is it possible to have my entire grade resorted."

"No, the year 1929 had a student killed because she was sorted wrong. You need evidence that a student was sorted wrong to have a resort."

When Harry heard this he spoke up, "What about the fact that a student was forced to be in the year below, that should be fixed. A charm would have been used to make the school forget about Ginny being older than me. Also the hat gave me a choice between Slytherin and Gryffindor. I picked Slytherin, but all of a sudden it started talking about how bad Slytherin was and that I should re-choose. I kept saying please Slytherin, but it placed me in Gryffindor. Is that enough to call a resort."

Hermione then spoke up as well, "A similar thing occurred with me and being in Ravenclaw. The hat said to me 'You have the brains of a Ravenclaw, but Dumbledore wants you to be a Gryffindor. Where to put you.' I replied that I wanted to be a Ravenclaw, but I was still sorted into Gryffindor. Three wrong sortings for one year. Their must be a reason."

Lucius looked rather thoughtful. Then he said, "Very well, Draco you write up the formal request. Do not forget that Dumbledore tampered, it will help us get rid of the fraud. Keep reading the books you are until lunch after that Ginny and Iris will go visit Charlie. You will do your summer work then. But do not be surprised if I reconsider you going back to school, you can learn just as well here and without inturptions.

* * *

"Come on Fred. We need to go to visit Charlie today," yelled George.

"I'll be there in a minute. Do you think he will side with us?"

"Probably. He is six years older than us. He probably actually has memories that can be used as evidence. Also I think he moved to Romania to get away from mum. The only reason he came two years ago was for quidditch, not to see her."

"Yeah, Bill returned for Fleur, so as long as we talk to him away from the family we should be all right. Do you think Percy will join us?"

"Him? He hates Mom and Dad. I think his first memory was her beating him. Sad, he and Ron were the only two beaten. He enjoyed being around Oliver, but he changed at one points. I wonder why?"

"Lets go and going Harry. We need all six against three to have a chance."

* * *

Charlie had always held his families secret, knowing that not even everyone in his family knew that Ginny was not actually his sister. Bill was the only other person who knew, since the twins and Percy were to young to remember, and Ron only about five months old. The fact was that his mum had tortured him to force him to obey. The spells had had no effect on him, but he pretended that they had the same affect on him as they had on Bill. Whenever Molly was dis-satisfied she used the Cruciatus Curse on them to prevent them from wanting to disobey. That was why they had taken other jobs.

When the twins arrived with Ginny and woman who looked a bit like Molly, Charlie felt this had something to do with his family.

Fred explained the beginning, "Charlie, this is our Aunt Iris. Ginny is actually our cousin."

Charlie looked shocked at that, he asked, "Iris if Ginny was your child, how did she end up in Molly's care?"

Iris simply said, "I was introducing her to my parents at the same time Molly told them that our brothers had died. I read her mind, and found that she had been their and did not do anything to help. That was why she was cast out. I made the mistake of telling my parents while she was there, but she not only denied it, she stole my daughter. Then took her home and casted a spell on her that made her a servant to her, and look like her. She is now the Prewett heir. We came here in order to ask you to do two favours for us."

"What is in it for me, and Will I have to see my parents again?"

"If you help us, I can get you some money, and unlock your inheritance. Molly put the spells on you that prevent you from gaining it. The only time you will have to see your parents and Ronald, the homophobic idiot will be in court. For helping me, you will not be called upon to pay Ronald's 11000 galleon fine, which will only increase with their trial fees, and you will get a portion of Lord Weasley's estate if all goes as planned. In return for all of that we ask you for any incriminating evidence of Molly, Ronald, Arthur, or Dumbledore."

"Why Dumbledore."

"It was under his guidance your family turned to ruin. He paid Ron to be friends with Harry, he forced all the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws to hate the Slytherins, and he corrupted your mother. When you were five, do you remember she went through a dramatic change. That was some of the curses Dumbledore placed on her. He used spells that are forbidden by all wizarding laws, and the imperius curse. So again I ask you Who will you stand with?"

"You said she hid my inheritance, what was that?"

"Some wizards and witches have magical creatures as part of them. That is why you work with Dragons, they are the closest you can get to your true spirit. The Prewett line has carries the gene for Flaries for generations. I believe your calling was as a warrior, and a protector of the two heirs to the thrown. Do you want to become your true self?"

Charlie gulped, and asked, "Ginny, why did you come? I get that the twins came to introduce Iris to me, but why did you come?"

"I came for two reasons. My mate is one of the two heirs, I seek a protector for her. I also came to show you what a flary looks like. Currently I am wearing two Glamours. One reveals who I would have been if I had not been genetically tampered with, and the other is a flaries natural glamour to cover our true shape. Would you like to see it. I also had to remove the spells on me. It is quite painless."

"Sure, But who is your mate?"

"Hermione," Ginny said with a grin. Then lowered her arms revealing her in her flary form. Once the glamours were removed Charlie saw a beautiful woman, with wings, slightly pointed ears, and a slender form. "There are many benefits, a mate, all females and male submissives have large wings, the other 25% have enoumus wings, only when there mate is in danger. We also can do wandless magic, and withstand human magic easily. Do you want these powers cousin?"

"Yes. Do the twins get this power as well?"

Iris explains"Only if they were born with it. They do have to drink the potion either way. That will get rid of any lingering spells my sister has cast on them."

"Lets do this now."

* * *

Back at the Manor Ginny mind talked with her mate, "Herm, can you, Harry, and Draco come meet with me. We need to talk to some people."

"I'm coming with them now."

Once they had arrive three cups of the required potion were given to the twins and Charlie. Charlie, who was sitting on a couch, leaned back and slept. The twins sitting in arm chairs simply froze. All three remained in those positions for an hour and a half. During that time Remus's reply to Harry's last letter had arrived. He quickly opened it

Harry,

Without you, the order is falling apart. We need you to come to headquarters. Ron asks for forgiveness for his rude behaviour. The ministry has refused to release Sirius's will until the 30th of July. How about you come here to headquarters. Dumbledore says that if you do not come to headquarters this month, you will not be accepted back to Hogwarts next year. The same goes to Ginny. Molly told me to send you her love, and to tell you to tell Ginny to come home.

Remus

Once Harry finished reading the letter he passed it to Draco asking quietly, "This is blackmail, right? I thought that was illegal? Also the book I read today said that Sirius's will would be available two weeks after he died. That means next week, not the 30th. I doubt Ron said that, and also that 'the order is falling apart'. I was never allowed into their meetings. How do they miss my wonderful ideas."

"You are right. I wonder what my father would say about this. He is more acquainted with Law than I am. He also is on the board of Governors. Come on, Let us go and ask him. They will be here for a while, and we they will notify us if anything happens." Draco looked at Hermione, "Right?"

"I will Draco."

With that the two rushed to find Lucius. Once they showed him the note he helped Harry write the reply. It was.

Lupin,

I doubt that anything that letter said was true. I refuse to work with the order, and with Dumbledore. Also Ron screamed at me yesterday that he hated my guts and would kill me if I saw him again. According to Ministry of Magic mortem degree number 5 "Magical wills can be held by the ministry for two weeks since the death of any magical personages." That was a week ago, and so next week on July 9th I will go to Gringotts to listen to what the will says. I have talked to the board of governors and they have stated that, "No rules made by the headmaster can affect students attending school without permission of the board of governors." I asked and he did not run that by them, and so no I will not return to the place you call "headquarters." My source also says that Ginevra Prewett-Black is not required to do anything Molly says and if Molly gets within a mile of Ginny then Iris Prewett my legally sue her and take all possessions she has. I refuse to send Molly any love because she kidnapped my sister's wife and raised her poorly as her own, disregarding the fact that the heir to a line must learn about the law. Where I am she is. If you want to talk we can later, but with no order members present.

Harry Potter

As soon as the letter was finished and sent a house-elf came in and said, "Master sir, I appologize, but Harry and Draco are both being summoned before the Flary queens."

With that the two ran to join the others. There Draco read the note quickly. It summoned Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Charlie, Iris, Fred and George in front of Their Majesties.

* * *

In the formal audience room of the flary queens sat ten people. The eight who were summoned, and the two queens. There no glamours were worn.

Aquada explained, "Draco, Hermione and Ginny you three are ready to take farther steps in learning your Flary powers. Hermione and Ginny, you have proven yourselves strong enough you may mate, but not now. Charlie, I wish you came into your inheritance on time, but now at least you can get on track. You are a royal guard, chosen at birth to guard the two heirs to the thrown. Harry, my child please know that as royalty you could come into your inheritance at any point a month before your birthday. Draco, know that you need to wait 36 hours after the inheritance before you bond. I will be sending one royal guard down to teach you about being a Flary. Fred and George, before you were born a spell was placed on you by an elf. That elf though that you were one so that spell took away half of each of your magical inheritances. The four might be able to fix it, but it will take time. Iris, may we talk privately next door. Do not worry about being left behind, Ginny must talk to Esmeralda." With that Aquada clapped twice, calling a table full of light refreshments. With that the two queens lead the pair out of the hall, Aquada and Iris going to one side, Ginny and Esmeralda to the other.

* * *

Aquada and Iris went into one of the work rooms. Aquada started the conversation by saying, "Thank you for helping my children through this troubled time."

"It was no problem your majesty. I did my duty to them."

"Had the heirs been born closer to you then you would have probably been a protector."

"I then am grateful it was not so because I am happy with my life."

"In return for helping I would make you a Flary, but I sense that you would not like that."

"You sense correctly. I would not want anything my mate did not have, and she could not have anything without the man who the wizards believe she is married to having it, and then his mate would want it too. Right now I must refuse."

"Do so knowing that whenever you want it ask any of the four to bring you here and you will get it."

"thank you your majesty."

* * *

When Esmeralda and Ginny walked into the other office lights flickered and came on reveling a table and chairs. Sitting Esmeralda told Ginny why she had been called in, "do not be afraid, but you and your mate will start a family soon. As will your brother and his mate. Your brother is not your concern, but there is information you need to know. As I do not feel very comfortable speaking in front of multiple people I chose to talk to you, not your mate. When you bond, you let go into you Flary senses. Yours right now coincides with your bi-annual heat. I believe it will be successful. Do not worry about it. What you need to know is that flaries normally have one child at birth. Male children are just as common as female, no matter the genders of the parents. Pregnancy lasts six months, acting mostly like a faster human pregnancy. You mate will become overly protective of you, that is very common."

After the revelation Ginny looked startled. With that she bowed and said, "thank you, I sense I must be getting back to the others."

* * *

When they left a royal guard named came with them. The next morning, Draco woke and when he was at breakfast saw that a letter had arrived for Harry. Walking to wake Harry he passed his sisters room. Its door was ajar, and through it he could see Ginny and Hermione having sex. Draco hurred away attempting to banish the thoughts from his mind.

* * *

Authors note. I hope you enjoyed it. A full story of Hermione and Ginny mating has been posted and is s/8376945/1/Hermione_and_Ginny_mate . I hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review.


	6. The soul healer

**_Hermione and Aries speaking_**

* * *

After they finished having sex the morning after Ginny had talked to charlie, Ginny wet and got the eagle. She brought it back to Hermione, and said, "I bought this for you the day we met up with Ron. While you went there the irst time, I bought him. It is an eagle that speaks wisdom into its owners head. I believe it has other powers too, but I don't know what they are."

"How nice Ginny. Do you want to name him."

" No, I think you should."

"I name you Aries, after the Greek god."

"That is nice, what to do you want to do today?"

"Well, we could strengthen our bond some more, or we could go and see what Draco and Harry are up to."

"As tempting as it is to continue bonding, I think we need to go and find the others. It is almost one in the afternoon, and they will probably come and look for us soon. I do not really want them to witness us bonding."

"Neither do I. We will continue later"

With that the girls went to get read for the day.

* * *

"Thank goodness you two are awake. None of us wanted to go near you. Next time, please us stronger spells, and keep the door shut."

Realizing what he meant the two girls blushed. Ginny asked Draco, "Well then, Mr. I-spy-on-my-sister what are you two planning on doing today. Is it anything fun, or should we go read in the library."

"I was planning on bringing Harry to visit a Soul healer. He has had some traumatic experiences"

Hermione was about to say that she and Ginny would spend the rest of the day in the Library when she heard a voice in her mind say, _**"Mistress, Your mate has had traumatic times as well. You too. The past year was not kind to any of you. All four of you need to see soul healers for different reasons. Go now, or become more broken. Ginny has never mentioned it, but remember Ron attempting to convince Ginny that her one true love was Harry. That went farther than you think. She once was attacked by him. She must be healed too. You and Draco have both walked in on the wrong things. Removing those memories will relax your mind. He did not say it, but Draco walked by your room and saw the two of you. Imagine being in his shoes, and walking in on him and Harry. How would you like that." **_

Even just the thought of Harry and Draco doing such things disgusted Hermione. The scarring she had walked in on was twice her parents, and once Umbridge and Clemtzy, a seventh year student. That time, she had been stuck in a closet and had had to watch the whole thing. Clemtzy had been given detention, and Hermione had not wanted trouble so she had let it happen. That image still scarred her since it had been less than two months ago.

"Draco, we are going to come with you to go see the mind healer."

Ginny looked up startled. "Why, neither you nor I need to see one. Only Harry."

"Aries suggested it. Ginny needs to deal with what Ron did to her."

With that Ginny blushed. Probably it would be for the best. "Draco, who is the mind Healer you were going to go and see."

"There is the problem. There are four mind healers in the entire Great Britain. Two are amateurs, and we need a professional due to the depth of Harry's scaring. One is currently on Maternity leave after just having triplets, and the other is Ted Tonks. Ted would be fine, but his daughter is an auror and in the Order of the Phoenix. I do not want anything to do with Dumbledore. I believe that Dumbledore purposely put Harry into some of the suffering. Those memories need to be removed and stored for the court case against Dumbledore."

"_**Aries, what do you recommend."**_

"_**See this Tonks fellow. A healer must keep his patients secrets. Have Lucius come with you to the sessions so that he can judge whether or not a memory would be good in a case verse Dumbledore."**_

"_**Good idea. Where are you, I can not see you, yet you talk as if you were right nest to me."**_

"_**That is because I am next to you. Invisible"**_

"Draco, Aries just suggested that your father come too. Healers have a oath that they take to not tell a patients secrets. Use that to hind information from Dumbledore. Also since he works at home, Narcissa should come and see her sister. They both stayed out of the war. That way we make more allies. As to Nymphadora, she might have been forced into the order, and she will be at work not at home."

"Let's do this," Draco said. He summoned a house-elf with a snap of his fingers.

"Master, you be wanting Dippy?"

"Yes, please can you go and get my parents. Tell them I need them to come as we go and make a visit to some possible allies."

"I will do as master wishes." With that he popped away.

* * *

When the six arrived at the home of Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks they were greeted by silence. Walking up to the door Draco knocked. He had wanted his father to, but he was only coming for legal reasons. Then he asked his mother to, but she only came to reconcile with her sister. She said, "If she sees me first, then she will be less likely to let us in and see Harry. He needs our help. I feel bad for letting her go, and want to make that up. That might not be possible if I ring the door."

After he had knocked he heard someone coming to the door. A woman who looked both like his mother, and his evil aunt opened the door. After she stepped out he saw that she has brow hair, and a much kinder face than Bellatrix. "Hello, I would like to ask if I might be able to see soul healer Tonks. My friend needs to be treated for a lifetime of trauma and shock."

"Who is it that needs to see him. Harry, but Ginny here wants to see him to."

"How many came"

"Harry, Hermione to be here for Ginny, Ginny, My parents, for legal reasons. We are trying to make a court case and some of the memories are evidence."

"Very well, come in. But sister, why did you come."

Narcissa sighed and explained, "to talk to you. May we talk in private. There are some things you need to know."

"I'll talk once the healing session starts. I take interest in court cases."

* * *

When the seven of them, including Andromeda walked into Master Tonks workroom they found a cheery man in his forties. He looked up from the paper and said, "Welcome, Draco this is a surprise. I never though you would come in for a soul healing."

"I'm not, but my mate is, and I came for him."

"Your mate? Ahh, I see. Mr. Potter, how can I help you."

Harry looked at Draco to afraid to talk. Draco hated seeing Harry like this, and wondered just what had happened over this past year that has changed it. Draco spoke up again and said, "Harry had a tough childhood growing up in an abusive home. Then at Hogwarts he faced dangers that most people would not even dream of. He now suffers nightly nightmares, and flashbacks."

"Poor child, why are the others here. I get that Lucius is probably here for legal reasons, Narcissa to see her sister, but what are you two doing here?" He asked Ginny and Hermione.

Ginny spoke, "I grew up in a family that never accepted me. My brother beat me and the adults abused me."

Hermione then said, "I came for her."

"Then let us start. Harry, I am one of the few who can go back into someone's mind, and see things they do not remember. I can, with your permission, go back and bring the memory of what happened the night of October 31st 1981. That would help your court case, would it not."

Harry gulped and said, "It would, but how do you get a memory that I do not remember. Also what if someone changed it. I remember a tiny bit of it, but it is fuzzy like it was fake."

"Whenever I take memories for court cases I treat them with the potion Ostendere Veritatem. It is a bit like the truth potion, but it clears the fog on memories. It is allowed to be used only be soul healers and those of the department of magical law enforcement's heads approval. Would you allow me to use it on your memories."

A glint of an emotion that Draco could not recognise showed in Harry's eyes as he said, "Yes."

"Then let us start on your memories."

* * *

Narcissa and Andromeda left soon after Healer Tonks had started working on Harry. They walked to the parlour, and sat and talked. Narcissa began with, "I am sorry for staying away, but father would not let me come and see you. Once you left, he casted spells on me which forced me to be with Lucius for the good of the family. I had all ready bonded secretly with someone else though, but his spells changed me enough that the bond was not detected. I wanted to come sooner, but I did not due to my worry about my daughter. She was taken from me and raised by someone else."

Andromeda was shocked with that revelation, but realized that she needed to prompt questions. "Who were you bonded to before? Also why did you not come sooner?"

"I did not come sooner because of how I jealous of you I was that you had escaped father and Bellatrix. Since both were legal, I am the parent of both Ginny Prewett-Black and Draco Malfoy, though most do not know Ginny's true name. Molly Weasley stole her from my mate Iris when she went to introduce our daughter to Lord Prewett. That was when she stole Ginny. Ginny came today because I have no idea of what she suffered there. I know from her cousins that they were cursed into submission even as Molly's children, so what did she do to Ginny. Her son Ron also tried to coerce Ginny into thinking that she belonged to Harry and only him." With that Narcissa stopped. "Remember when I left during the summer before my sixth year, that was when we bonded. Ginny was born a month before Draco. Whenever Bellatrix came over she attempted to hurt Draco, but he was harder to injure due to his Flary inheritance. The first time I caught her doing it she was sending dark spells at him right and left to see what could get through his shields."

"Bella was always insane."

"After you left, she got to be twice as bad."

"I feel bad for you. She was aweful when I left. I can imagine the fear you had for Draco with him growing up and her around."

They stood around, each not sure of what to say. Narcissa finally pumped up the courage to ask about Nymphadora. She asked, "Why is Nymphadora in the Order."

"Her superiors coerced her into joining. I was horrified when I heard that she had dueled Bella just cause Dumbledore wanted Harry to have a dangerous task. Going there she has gathered information that shows that Dumbledore leave hints to Bellatrix, so that Harry gets in trouble. Also the past times the Dark lord has been seen have been fake, he died years ago."

"When she gets back can you ask her if she wants to help us with an investigation. We are gathering information to ruin Dumbledore."

"She probably will."

"I suggest that she floo to my house indirectly. He might be watching your floo."

"FUCK, You are probably right."

* * *

Ted decided to start with lesser memories of Harry's. The first he saw was one of the many beatings that Harry had received from his uncle and aunt. Only saw that, and then he pulled it out and started to talk about treatment, "Harry, I saw one small memory. It was horrible, and to help you recover. I can just remove them, but if anything happens again your shields will be gone. Also, your personality would change because without certain aspects of your childhood you would have been very different. The bond you and Draco shared was so twisted because of the changes. My guess is that you should have been in Slytherin, and a person who was smart, and not judged. Also a good five inches taller, but malnutrition and a bad environment caused you to be the way you are. I suspect Dumbledore had something to do with your treatment during your childhood, and that should be investigated but that is not my job. My job is to heal you."

Harry gulped and asked, 'What can you do to help me. I do not really enjoy your first option, and so what are the rest."

"Well, normally I help people who have had one or two recent bad things occur and I find a way for them to either build a shield to keep it from affecting them, or remove that memory. With you I think that either showing you that others had it worse than you, and that people care will help. Also I am wondering if this coming inheritance will affect your soul because it is obviously injured."

"I can not just sit and wait for my inheritance. Can we try the showing of worse things to others. How can you even find the memories of such magnitude. I had monthly beatings, my cousins favourite game was attacking me, and Dumbledore put me through terrible things at Hogwarts. How could anyone have worse."

"That's the problem. Ginny's memory might help. Also since she came into her inheritance we can see if that helped her. Ginny, how bad were you affected at home. Also did the inheritance change your flashbacks."

"I was beaten and attacked by Ron. He abused me verbally and physically. The adults there did nothing to stop him, and I believe they encouraged it behind my back. The inheritance changed it only with the one thing Harry probably has noticed. More might continue to change, but all that I felt was a inclination to talk about it to Hermione. When ever I am with her I am better."

Ted thought about that, and then responded, "The difference might be that you are healing on your own by getting to know your parents. That means that the inheritance will effect each person differently. It also means that the changed do not only happen when you come into your inheritance, they come gradually as well. That is probably why none of you have progressed. The step after first coming into your creature inheritance, and the second is to mate. After that you get most of your power gradually. Harry, I have connections to a few people who might help you. Lucius, do you know anyone?"

Lucius, who had been sitting formally listening and considering everything, said "I know a person or two. Also, if possible I would see if we could find a way to see Lily's and James's wills. I sense that they would not have left Harry to his Aunt and Uncle."

Ted responded with, "Then I will see you all tomorrow. I know you want to start, but I need time to prepare. I will bring Nymph."

"Sure. Come at one in the afternoon. That way you still have enough time to get ready."

"Good idea. I will be at the mansion at one. Lucius, can you ask one of those who you know to come then."

"I will, but they might not come."

* * *

Later that day Lupin received Harry's letter he was very surprised to read it and find evidence that the information Dumbledore had told him was wrong.

It also interested him that the information pointed to Harry and Ginny both being with Hermione, and most likely with the Malfoys. That was because of the legal information given, the fact the school governors knew, and the name Prewett-Black. He did not know of any living Prewetts but Molly, but the living Blacks were Andromeda, Bellatri and Narcissa. He knew that Harry would never go to Bellatrix since she killed Sirius. He knew from Tonks that Harry was not with her parents. That only left Narcissa to be with Harry.

As soon as he figured that out he wondered what to do with the information. He would bring it to Dumbledore if the information did not point to him not being trustworthy. He could go to visit Harry at the Malfoy's but he felt that would scare him since he knew Harry would think Dumbledore sent him.

Rereading the letter he finally decided what to do. He would go to Gringotts at the point Harry asked him to come. He would also make it up to Harry by once they finished hearing Sirius's will they would go here Lily's and James's will.

* * *

Authors note, Thanks to MirrorFlower and DarkWind who has reviewed every chapter so far. Also thanks to mizzrazz72 for the suggestion for Lupin to wake up. I hope you have enjoyed this so far. please read and review. I called Nymphadora Nymph since I did not really like calling her Dora. I feel like it fits her character. I hope you have enjoyed my story so far.


	7. Healing Session One and Travel Planning

Once hearing whom he was being asked to help Lucius's mate refused on the basis of, "That twit potter is only trouble. Everything on mine is to stay away from him. Even my name."

"But Harry needs this. He feels like he has been treated ten times worse than anyone. Also, I can say that I approached you so that he learned about Draco's godfather."

"Will you equally teach Draco of a man who bullied me throughout Hogwarts."

"I will teach him of then yes, but I will get both views if possible. The one thing I do not understand is why you hate Harry so much."

"I hate him partially because of the harm his father, and his friends did to me while at school. I also hated him for what Albus did to me, since he practically belonged to him."

"It looks like the time is coming to be free of at least one of them, probably both."

"Than I await that time with pleasure," Lucius's mate sneered.

"Can you give me a memory of a bad time you had between the headmaster, and a really bad confrontation with the dark lord. Draco is trying to heal his mate, and Harry needs to know that although he was severely harmed, others have been too."

With that Lucius dejectedly began work on the evidence his mate had given him. Although he had refused to be there to help, he said he would spy for Lucius since he was his mate.

* * *

While Remus had been reading the letter Dumbledore had come up to him. He asked Remus, "Remus tomorrow can you go to Germany. In their shopping centre they have a pub called the Dragons Drought. Tell the innkeeper there that you need to talk to Glimbert Heskie. He has a package for me. I need you to bring it to me. Got it."

"Yes sir."

"Leave tomorrow, and come back the next day. Spend the night in Germany."

* * *

"Dora, I need to talk," Healer Tonks called.

She came, with a clumsy step and then walked around to face her father. She said, "Yes, what is it that you wanted to talk about? Also why is Mum so Happy?"

"She is Happy since her family has allowed her to rejoin it. The current Lord said that we could go and visit at some point to see who your relatives were. As to your other question it is, I need to talk to you about the Order. Do you enjoy working with them."

"Enjoy, not likely, since Dumblesnore is in charge. Kingsley forecd me into it. You knew that all ready, so why did you ask."

"I just received a new patient or two. Unfortunately he and Dumbledore are not getting along. The patient asked for you to come with me when I visit, but only if you understood what they think about the order and Dumbledore"

"I understand that. I would be glad to help with this project. When do we leave?"

"When your mother is ready, and after lunch."

* * *

After conversing with her father Nymphadora went to talk to her mother. She wanted some more information.

"Mum, Where exactly are we going today?"

"To the Malfoy Manor. Harry is currently residing there. I have been asked to bring you up to date on a few things. One, Ginny is in fact Draco's half sister. Two, Bumblebee is going to face legal charges from several people who have been harmed. We will be gathering data to support our case. And three, Voldemort is dead. He did returned, but is no more. My sister Bellatrix is now in charge of the Death Eaters."

Startled at that revelation she asked, "Who was harmed by Dumbledore?"

"The Malfoy's, Princes, Potter has a huge greivence, Blacks as narcissa currently holds the estate, and the Weasley's not including Ronald or his parents. Probably several more. I wish to investigate the Longbottoms because they will probably join us if I find even one scrape of evidence that Dumbledore was connected to the harm of Frank and Alice. "

"At the Ministry several people would probably volunteer to help. Most would have even more evidence. I would wait until the court case is prepared before we bring anyone else into it"

"Agreed, Let's go eat so we can arrive and being our attack on the Bumblebee"

* * *

Once all ten of them had gathered in the informal lounge, a pensive was brought forth the first session of many began. However, unlike those to follow it came with instructions.

"To begin this session, Harry you will bring out one joyful memory, and one memory that haunts in your dreams. First those who want to watch the haunting memory, and then the turn passes to another person. You can pass if you are not Harry or Ginny." The mentioned two glanced at each other, great now they would have to come up with one bad memory and one good memory everyday. "No bonding is to be seen in the joyful memories, and no changing of the memories."

Lucius stepped forward, "This is a painful memory Draco's godfater gave us. None of us know what to expect. Instead of making it easier for the boys he made it easier for us since they both have memories that can help us as far as I know."

Ted nodded, and poured the first memory into the pensive.

Everyone went into the memory except Lucius. He had wanted to go too, but worried that his face would show to much concern for his mate. He would watch them later. The memory was of Snape being beaten by the dark lord. Once everyone came back, Lucius extracted the first memory from the pensive, and poured the second in. By then Lucius was currious. Everyone else went into the memory, and then Lucius cast a spell that would keep his face clear of expression. With that done he followed everyone else.

* * *

Harry floated down into the second memory in shock. When the new memory stabilized Harry realized that Dumbledore was raping Professor Snape. He wanted to leave so badly and was trying everything he could. Suddenly a body started to lean against his. Looking around he realized that it was Draco. Throughout the memory Draco held Harry in a tight enbrace, and never let go.

At seeing the memory lucius was ready to kill Dumbledore for forcing his mate. He wanted to support his mate, but it was only a memory, and Severus had not come to the healnig session.

Once that memory was finished Lucius place it in the box marked, "Dumbledore acting against the side of good".

The turn then went to Lucius, but he passed. Everyone passed until Narcissa spoke and put a happy memory in the pensive. Everyone went, but Draco went cautiously, he knew it was likely a baby memory of him, but whatever.

The memory provided by Narcissa was a memory of Draco, at the age of two having fun. Harry was awed by what a cute baby Draco had been.

* * *

Harry pulled out one of the memories he had of being abused. He knew that they wanted to see it, but he did not want to relive the pain. Once he added the memory to the pensive he backed up. Once Draco saw that he backed up to join Harry. Draco sat, pulling Harry into his arms, and then started to kiss him. The two continued until the others came back.

Everyone looked startled as they left the pensive. Ginny was shaking, and Hermione was holding her tight. Harry had shown them the only memory he had of any wizards before school. He was using a glamor, but it had slipped once, but Harry had not really connected it. The conversation he had overhead was when he was five. That year Dumbledore had come hiding as a friend. The conversation had been on how they were allowed to treat him horribly. He then paid them ten thousand pounds for "taking care of him".

* * *

After a break for some tea, Ginny shared a memory. It was one of the many times Molly had yelled at her for doing something wrong. The four teens stayed, Draco and Hermione focusing on comforting their hurt mates.

When the adults returned it was obvious that Iris and Narcissa were furious. From what Ginny overheard they wanted to go punish Molly for doing that. Once she heard that Ginny spoke, "Mom, That is no good. The headquarters for the order is there. You have no chance. Later in the Summer I need to go back. I have to get some things."

"What do you need to get? Almost everything you had was second hand, that should not be." Iris paused and looked at Narcissa, "We need to get you new books, robes, and everything else probably."

"I need to get some things that the twins made for me when they saw how I was treated. I also need to get Ron back in a place where I will not be punished. That would be best once I have trained a bit. Hermione and I have been waiting for Harry to start training."

"Good point Ginny. We will go later then."

Lucius said, "You four are dismissed. We adults need to talk alone."

* * *

Once the four had left, Lucius turned to Nymphadora, "Was that enough evidence to convince you to help us."

"Yes. I think my parents can collect the evidence from you then pass it to me. True it is not the best, but Dumbledore would become susipious if I kept visiting here often. I need to stay in the order to gather more information."

With that Nymphadora got up and left, not wanting to hear there plotting. The other five plotted.

* * *

The four went outside intending to do some flying. While Harry was gone Jabaria came to talk to Draco.

**Master, your mate is sad. He hated where he lived. Reliving that to pull the memory out was to painful. I suggest that you visit another Malfoy residence. Might I suggest Arheart.**

**I am not sure my parents would enjoy that, but sure. We shall go for a few days. I will also invite Ginny and Hermione. **

As the other three came out Draco said, "I have changed my mind about what we should do. We all need to go pack for a few days stay somewhere else. Bring the brooms because the ones there are old."

* * *

Inside Draco began a note to let his parents know where they had gone.

Dear Mom and Dad,

Harry and Ginny were both facing great internal pain after that session. We have gone to Arheart for a few days. I hope you do not mind, but I think a change of scenery would do them good.

Love,

Draco

Once the note was finished he called a house elf and said, "Please give this to my parents once they finish their meeting."

"As master wishes it will be done."

After that was done he quickly packed for the trip.

* * *

Hermione was busy packing all of her school things when a voice said, _**"Don't forget me."**_

"_**I wouldn't dream of it. Do you have any idea of where we will be going."**_

"_**A Malfoy estate called Arheart. It is a warm climate so prepare. I know more, but I sense that Draco wants to surprise you all in where."**_

"_**Fine. I was thinking of getting Ginny a magical Fimaliar like you are to me, but I can not decide what to get her."  
**_

"_**Try a Korradong. It is a magical Koala. It is a peaceful creature with a sense of humour. It loves to play prank too. I believe it can become invisible but only does to prank others. It is also very loyal."**_

"_**Ginny would love that. I will start looking for one soon. Thank you Aries."**_

* * *

Harry was in trouble. He had never gone on a vacation, and had nothing to bring. He packed some clothes, but they were old and tattered. He also packed Serpantine, since she wanted to come and see this new place. With that he made is way with his things to Draco's room, making sure not to forget anything he might need.

* * *

When they all had arrived at Draco's room he called the house-elves to bring their things to Arheart. Then, all four and their three familiars walked to the Malfoy family Mansion room. It was only in the Manor, but it connected all of the estates together. Draco instructed, "We need to all hold hands." Doing so they walked towards the other door. Just as they entered the next room Draco said "Arheart Manor" and they found themselves there.

* * *

Authors note. Sorry for the delay. I went on vacation, then lost inspiration. I have another chapter half written, but I keep putting it off. My school starts next week, so I do not know how much I will be able to work on this after it starts. Please read and Review. The more who review the faster more chapters will probably come. I apologize for how jumpy it is, but I did not want to acually write the abuse, so i had some of the characters act a little squimish. I apologize about how jumpy it is, but I was facing road blocks at every turn. Enjoy


	8. Vacation, and Adult Conversations

Once they left Malfoy Manor they arrived at Arheart. After landing on a balcony overlooking the Australian coast they went inside to get ready for some time on the beach. Draco was about to go get changed when he looked at the others. They were still looking out. "Come on, Let's go get changed for the beach."

Harry spoke, "I can't. I do not have anything to wear to the beach."

"Follow me all three of you. I have beach things here of all sizes."

Once Draco got to the closet where his things were it opened to show him many different swim trunks in different colours and styles. He picked his favourite, and closed the wardrobe. Gesturing to Harry, he said, "Who ever opens it get a selection of different clothes in their size. Try it Harry." He did, finding many things that he wanted to try. Picking one at random he went to go get changed. Hermione followed suit, and picked a bikini that she liked. Ginny did so as well on her turn.

* * *

Once they all were changed Draco showed them down to a little cove. He snapped his fingers, and a house elf appeared. "Can you get my pet, and three friends."

"As master wishes."

A minute later he returned out of the cove with four dolphins. "Do not worry, they are trained."

Draco helped the others onto each one, and then got on his. He explained, "If you want to turn just pet them on the side of the dorsal fin you want to turn. Say 'please faster' for more speed, and 'slower please for less.' Got it." The others knodded. The four first went on a little tour of the coast, and then split up. Hermione and Ginny went back into the cove together. Seeing where they went, Draco immediately went the other way, and brought Harry to a deep underwater channel. There the pair raced their dolphins. Once that was finished the pair returned to the cove. Heading in Draco's Dolphin began to yip loudly. Remembering the last time that happened he turned towards the beach and rode the waves to shore, Harry following gleefully. HE then called an elf to return the two dolphins.

"Draco, why couldn't we return them. I wanted to see where they lived."

"Another time. I think the girl are having a private moment in there, and I do not want to see anything that could be happening."

"Ohh, Then that is best. What are we going to do now?"

"Come look at the animals we have here."

"That sounds really fun!"

* * *

Seeing a house elf returning the dolphin the other two had been riding, Hermione and Ginny finished what they had been doing in the cave.

Once they were dressed again they went to find the others.

Ginny snapped her fingers then asked the house elf who responded, "Can you please bring us to see Draco. Please"

"Right as Mistress commands."

With that they too made their way to the animalarium.

Once they got to the gate, Ginny called, "Draco, are you around."

"If you two are decent yes, if not then no."

With that the pair burst into giggles. Ginny responded, "We are as decent as we were when we left the mansion."

With that Draco and Harry came to meet them.

Hermione asked, "Why is this called an animalarium, not a zoo."

Draco frowned, "A zoo, That is a muggle place where the animals have little room and comforts. Here they are in pieces of there magical habitat. There are no animalariums in England, Scotland, or Wales. Come look." With that the group went into the animalarium.

Draco started the tour by saying, "This is just the land animalarium. We have a oceanic one here as well. The animalarium for birds is at a different mansion. We can visit there at a different point. Entering a giant meadow the four saw unicorns running in the distance towards a forest, and also Pegusi flying in the sky.

* * *

Once they finished going through the animalarium they went to the austrialian wizard shops. Located in Sydney, close to most of the wizard population. Going there they all took there money and split up. Having seen most of what was in the shops, Draco wntered the only one he had never been in. His father had said that a junk shop was not the place to find anything, but Draco wanted to see if that was true. Going in he asked, "Do you have any rare items here?"

"Yes, Most people only come in here looking for bargins. The rare items are all at full value. Most of them are either books."

"Can you please shoe them to me" Draco, who had come in here intending to find something for Harry could not resist new books.

Once he entered the room where the valuables were kept he found many interesting books. The first he picked up was entitled, "Rare Magical Creatures from the Middle Ages." Flipping it open he saw many creatures he did not recognise. The under each,he saw a picture, and dates on whether any were still alive in hiding.

The next he picked up was an unfamiliar potions journal. He recognised few of the potions.

Scanning the bookshelf, he found that he had never heard of any of the books. Draco then turned to the other items. They was a locked box labeled "Potion ingredients." A few pieces of jewelry, complete with a card explaining their magical function, and a few divination instruments. Since he had no interest in divination he looked at the jewelry. The first was a piece that said,"A ordinary necklace, but with a Diamond of the core set in it." He continued to look at them, he decided to get Harry the necklace that said, "Will let you mind speak with the one wearing the opposite necklace."

She had two pairs of the necklaces. Draco decided to get both. Walking out, he said, "I would like to buy all of the rare books you have, the box of ingredients, the diamond of the core necklace, and the two sets of mind speaking necklaces."

The woman looked delighted to help him. She said, "Sure, that will be 450 galleons, but since you bought so many things, I will add four unopened trunks from my attic. They used to belong to a founder of a British school."

Draco looked shocked, and replied, "I will pay you five hundred galleons for the whole purchase if it includes the trunks?"

"Thank you for you courteous offer, I will go pack everything up for you now."

"You are welcome. Do you want me to help you."

"No thank you. They will be ready in an hour."

* * *

Harry went into the bookstore near the local bank. It was on the other side of the square from the shop Draco had entered. Looking around he found many intresting books. This first he saw was entitled, "Magical schools of the world." Picking it up he decided that Hermione would enjoy it, so he took a copy. Continuing over to where the books on magical creatures were he found one entitled, "Unearthly Creatures." Harry suspected that Draco might have read it, but decided to get it for him anyway. Continuing to brose the shelves he found a book on rare magical creatures and began to read it. The first page explained "Every creature has an importance to life. This book is a rare combination of muggle Buddhist philosophy and wizarding magical creatures." After reading that Harry was deeply intrested, he placed a copy in the stack with the other books he wanted.

When he exited the store he carried six books. One was for Hermione, One for Ginny, and four for him and Draco since they both loved magical creatures. Leaving he decided to sit in the square in the centre and await the others arriving back.

* * *

Hermione went off looking for a Korradong, the magical Koala that Aries had suggested her to get for Ginny. Going to the nearest Menagerie, called Dolphin Pond Menagerie, she asked, "Do you have a Korradong."

"A Korradong, is it. Not many people can afford them, so I do not carry them."

"Where can I find one?"

With that the man stuttered and spluttered. He wanted to help her, but if he said anything she would leave and not buy anything from him. He was desperate. Not many people entered his shop, and so he needed money.

Hermione sensing he knew decided to look around the store to see if he had anything she would like. All she could not find anything interesting so she bought some of his overpriced owl treats, thinking Harry and Draco both had owls that would not mind some treats.

Bringing he purchases to the man she asked again, "Do you know where I can find a Korradong."

Not answering the question he said, "That will be One galleon fifteen sickles."

Placing four on the table she asked again spitting mad, "Do you know where I can find a Korradong. If you do, tell me, or I will just pay you the price for these, and not what I have laid out on the counter."

Worries about loosing the money he quickly said, "I do not, they cost to much to keep. The store called 'Daisy's animals and creatures is said to have one. It might have been sold by now though."

Hermione replied, "Thanks you," and gave the man a silver sickle more the information.

Once she arrived at Daisy's she found a crowded shop full of customers and animals. Waiting in line she looked at the other creatures. Most were birds, but there were a few cats. Once she arrived at the desk she asked the manager, "Do you have a Korradong here. I am looking for one."

"I do, would you like to see her."

"Yes please. Also how well does this one get along with other magical creatures."

"This way, and As to your question I don't know. They get along find with most things though. They can sense when there master is in trouble and get to them very quickly, but other than that they are slow and troublesome creatures. This one gives me trouble all the time."

"How does it trouble you?" She asked while walking behind the man.

"It opens the other magical creatures enclosers and lets them play with each other. Whenever it does that we have a terrible time getting all of the creatures back into their assigned areas. We do not want any to get harmed."

"Have any been harmed?"

"Only one that ran from us and crashed into a wall. Other than that no."

"What other creatures do you have here?"

"I have several Australian magical creatures and a few from Asia. No european ones though. They cost too much to import." With that he let Hermione into the room with the Korradong.

After seeing it Hermione decided to buy it."Excuse me, but how much for him."

"250 galleons, and this happens to be a female Korradong."

"Thank you for the correction." She dug in her bag of money. Pulling out five pouches that each held fifty galleons she handed them to the man. HE placed them aside and got a magical box for her to transport the Korradong in.

Hermione stayed to help put it in the box. The Korradong had moved over to stare at her. Fearing it was trying to bond with her she said, "I am buying you for my mate, not me. Please do not bond with me, and if you would kindly get into the box, then you can come and meet her."

With that the Korradong went over to the box and got in it.

* * *

When they all met up in the square the each held different sized boxes and bags. Draco held a small bag with extension charms, Harry held a box with six books, and a bag with something else. Hermione held the box with the Korradong and the bag of owl treats. Ginny held a bag that rithed around, and a bag with clothing in it. First they all went back to the Manor so they would not be interrupted. Then Hermione gave Ginny the box saying, "This is for you. I got it since you bought me Aries. I think she matches your personality."

Opening the box she shrieked with delight. "Thank you so much Hermione. I always wanted a Korradong." With that she carefully took it out of the box and said, "You are now mine to take care of. I hope you enjoy your new life." With that it looked into her eyes and then hugged her arm. It pulled on a lock of her hair during the hug. Ginny smiled. She had always enjoyed pranks, and that even survived growing up with the twins. It then pulled a figure out of Ginny's bag and placed it on her lap. Chuckling she said, "Harry I got this for you," with that she gave him the figurine, "and this is for Draco," she said pulling the other one out of the bag. Both were foot long dragon statues. Harry had gotten a water dragon. It was oceanic blue, and was able to both swim and fly in addition to walking on land. Draco's was a Draconis Dracula. That was his favourite dragon.

Ginny then took out her present for Hermione. It was a long blue dress. Startled Hermione said, "Thanks Gin, but where would I where this to. I am not planing on going to any formal occasions in the near future."

"I thought you could wear it to the party I have been organizing with my parents help."

"Ohh, I did not know about that. In that case thank you for the gift."

Hermione tool out the owl treats and gave them to the boys saying, "I went by a store and they had these. I figured your owls would like them."

"Thanks Herm," they said at the same time.

Harry then held out the books he had gotten for the girls. Each read the title and were shocked. The books he had gotten were both rare, and very informative. Turning to Draco, he kissed his nose, and puled out the others, saying, "I though we would both enjoy these."

Draco then, pulled out the four necklaces he had bought. He placed the first on his neck, and then held out its pair to Harry saying "it will allow us to talk to each other in our minds."

Surprised Harry took his. Draco then held the other pair to the the girls. "These will allow the two of you the same." Little did they know that Draco had place his own spells on the necklaces, they would all tell him were the owners were. He continued explaining their properties with, "They melt into your skin, and become invisible after you put them on, and no one but you can take them off. They never show, and are just in your skin."

They quietly placed theirs on as well. Draco continued with, "I bought some things for my parents, and also the lady there gave me four boxes that she said belonged to founders of some school in England. I though she meant Hogwarts, so I bought them as well. I wonder why they were there."

Hermione glanced up curious. "Let's open them."

With that Draco pulled out the boxes. Each had a letter printed twice on it. One had G.G another had H.H, yet another had R.R, and the final one had S.S on it.

Astonished Hermione reverently said, "These were the founders. What are they doing in Australia. We might want to go back and ask the lady who sold them."

"We should. Let's go, but after we double check that they really are the founders."

Draco moved to the one labeled S.S and opened it. Inside it was bigger than he had though. It held a portrait of Salazar, and what looked to be many of his personal belongings.

Hermione moved and opened the one marked R.R and found it was the same except for it was of Rowena.

Ginny opened the one of Helena, and Harry opened the one of Godric, each found that they had the same thing for each founder. Quickly the founders said, "We placed these trunks there knowing that in a time of need you four would come. Each of us has no heirs, and was placed strong charms on he boxes so that the next to open them would inherit our names. That you will. They take some time to occur, but you each will be granted our skills. When you all return you will all have to be resorted. That will place you each in a different house, allowing inter-house unity to become more possible. Do you all understand."

They looked at each other shocked. They all took their time, and when ready each said, "Yes, I understand."

With that the four began to feel the changes begin. They hurried to sleep, knowing that the changes would come soon, and be easier to stand while asleep.

* * *

With that revelation Lucius, standing hidden in the corner was started. His son and his friends had just gained such a gift, remembering what Draco had said about gatting his parents things Lucius was curious. He wanted to see what, but knew not to. His son would enjoy his shock at what he had gotten.

Deciding to go back to the manor he moved into the travel room. There he crossed boarders, and went on his way.

Once he arrived he found a house elf waiting for him.

* * *

Three days after Lupin got the letter he arrived at the airline. It took him three days because Dumbledore had set him to fetch a box from a friend in Germany. He had been told to leave the next day, get the package, and then travel by broom back to the burrow to give it to him. Lupin left the next day, and got the package. Instead of doing as Dumbledore had asked he brought the package to Lucius. He knocked on the door. A house-elf answered.

"Welcome to Malfoy manor."

"Hello, I need to talk to your master. Tell him it is someone who has turned from Dumbledore."

"I will. But may Sandy tell master your name."

"Please do not."

PAGE BREAK.

"Master, you have a visitor."

"Did the guest say his name."

"No, but master Sandy did think he looked a bit like the man you were talking about some time."

"Show him to the blue study. Did he say anything else."

"He told me to tell master that he has turned from Dumbledore. He also was holding a wrapped package."

"Once you show the man to the study can you fetch Iris and Narcissa here."

"Right away master."

* * *

Once they all were in the blue study, a room rarely used because of how close it was to the kitchen, and also how far it was from the family wing of the house.

Lupin was dresses in his worn robes, and holding the package. The look on his face was of shameful. "I came here to appologize to Harry, is he around?"

"No, he is on vacation in Australia. He will be back in a few days I think. From his note I realized that Dumbledore was lying."

"What made you come to that realization?"

"He gave me false information. He told me that the ministry would not release the will until the 30th, when they would sooner."

Iris, whom Remus only recognized from school, said "Do you trust him, and do you know who I am."

"I recognized you from school. Aren't you Iris Prewett. I have not seen you for twenty years. That was when you graduated right. What are you doing here?"

"I am here for Ginny Prewett-Black, my daughter., and Draco's sister. Narcissa and I had bonded before she was married to Lucius, and her father refused to listen to the fact that we were bonded. I live with her and Lucius. Molly is my twin, but has been disowned. We talked the twins and they are on our side."

Remus refused to show emotion. He had so wished that he and Sirius had been able to bond. They couldn't because of bad timing. Dumbledore had kept them apart with the order, and then Sirius had been in jail. Once he had returned Remus tried to bond, but Sirius refused, since the time in Azakaban had scared him so much. Once Sirius had died Remus lost himself. He had though Sirius had died because of Voldemort, but he now saw that Dumbledore was equally responsible. While all of that went through his head everyone waited quietly. Finally he said, "What of Dumbledore. How has he affected all of you?"

Lucius responded, "We know he left Harry with his relatives that he meant to do harm. He also helped Molly hide Ginny. The two used dark magic to prevent Charlie, George, Fred, Bill, Percy, and Ginny from their creature inheritances. As to the rest, we are still gathering data. I owled the ministry as soon as you arrived to ask when we could see Sirius's will. We need to look at James and Lily's wills. They might give us another clue."

Remus was shocked. He had been in charge of Harry with Sirius in jail. He had let Harry live in a place full of abuse. Suddenly he remembered why he had not. He spoke up, "Dumbledore told me it would be hard for Harry to be near me, also he said that he would be checking up on him regulary to make sure that he was okay. He also convinced me not to look at their wills. That should be fixed."

Lucius nodded agreement and said, "That we must do. Do you know about Harry's creature inheritance?"

"No. I was not aware he had any. I know that James said that he was a portion Flary, but I though he was lying since he did not become one at sixteen. Is Harry one?"

"Yes, though since he is not yet sixteen he is not transformed."

"What exactly are flaries. James never explained except that he was part one. Also what has this to do with the current conversation?"

"Harry is a Flary of direct royal decent. He is now an heir to the thrown. They way that works is complicated, and I do not completely understand. Flaries are creature of the air. All get wings once they mate, but some are only at will, and others are constant. They also are good at noneverbal magic. They have mates. That is all I know about the subject, they queen promised them lessons, but those only start once they are fully transformed. Also he just preformed a ceremony that gave him the power of the founders. Each of the four got a founders gifts. They are sleeping it off now. "

"I understand. Since we have to wait to hear Sirius's will can Harry and me go to Gringotts to hear his parents will."

"Let us try in a few days. They went on vacation after a hard session with a soul healer. I feel that Dumbledore will soon try to get Harry back. "

* * *

Nymphadora was startled. Tonight at the order meeting Dumbledore had begun to outline a plot to capture Harry. She worried for him since he had had such a troubled life already.

* * *

When Harry woke he found a house elf waiting for him, he said "Master Harry. My master has asked you come with me."

Assuming that it was Lucius who sent the house elf he grabed the arm and was brought to the burrow. Once he realized where he was he called out, _**DRACO. HELP ME. I have been kidnapped and taken to the burrow. I need rescue. **_After calling that he fell into his coming inheritance.

* * *

Authors note. Thank you for your reviews so far. I enjoy reading each. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review. I apologize if updates become sporadic since my school starts in less than a week. The more who review the faster more chapters will probably come. Also Please remember that I do not have a beta.


	9. Getting Harry Back

_**DRACO. HELP ME. I have been kidnapped and taken to the burrow. I need rescue**__**.**_ Draco woke hearing Harry's call. He replied with _**What is wrong. **_

_**My inheritance is coming. They shouldn't know.**_

Draco swore verbally, "DRAT." Harry inheritance seemed to have really bad timing.

Hopeful that the girls were just asleep he ran to their rooms. On opening the dorrs he aid Harry is in trouble, come on. With that he left the room. Quickly the ohers got ready to go and rescue Harry. When they arrived two minutes later outside their room Draco said, "Harry is at the burrow. We need to go help him. As much as I hate to do this, Hermione can you go get help from some guards. Tell their majesties that we need ones that won't be recognised by people we know." With that Hermione left to a different realm. "Ginny, come with me. We need to go get adult help."

With that the two ran to the main room. Once there the immediately went into the transport, arriving in seconds at Malfoy Manor. Seeing his father he said, "Dumbledore has captured Harry. We need to go get him. Harry said he is at the Burrow. I sent Hermione to go and get some help."

Once he heard that Lucius snapped his fingers and said, "I need you to go get Iris, Narcissa and our visitor who came yesterday."

"As master wishes."

Within four minutes Iris, Remus, and Narcissa were in the main room. They all awaited Hermione. Finally she arrived with ten muscled guards.

Lucius had made a plan by then, "Draco, go find Harry, and then get him to their majesties. Transport with him in your arms. We will over you. Remus, talk to Dumbledore. Hermione and Ginny, I sense this might be Ron's idea. Go find him and make him pay. Iris and Narcissa, please can you two talk to Molly." With their assignments everyone smiled. They all had jobs that they liked.

Ginny and Hermione transported everyone to the burrow, since the wards still allowed them passage. When they arrived they found the entire order waiting for them. "Draco, go. Find him now." With that the adults went to fight the order.

* * *

Lucius and Remus went to find Dumbledore. The Flary fighters staying to fight the order. Mad eye came at them, but Lucius just stunned him and the two continued. Lucius, had come to watch this battle with words, and to tell the man his jurisdiction over Hogwarts was finished. Hogwarts beonged to the founders, and so 80% belonged to the four, 10% to the governing board, and 10% to the headmaster. They found Dumbledore in the Kitchen of the burrow. Molly, it seemed was fighting outside with the order. Suddenly they saw Draco, holding Harry in the corner. Dumbledore was facing him, and trying to fight Draco. Draco had casted a shield to protect him and his mate, but it was almost gone. Lucius quickly made another and said, "Draco, go. Take him home." Draco understanding that the home mentioned was the court of Harry's parents he left.

Lucius was gad that no one had noticed that Harry and Draco's eyes were both gleaming brightly their mates colour. That would have been dangerous for the couple. What Lucius did not notice was the welts across Harry's back and legs.

Once that was done he said, "Hello Albus. I have come to tell you that I have witnessed a transfer of Hogwarts's power. Since the school belongs to the founder's heirs, and four students recently inherited from the founders, you not longer hold total control of the school."

"What do you mean. Do you mean to take away what is rightfully the headmasters?"

"No, According to the ancient Charter of the school, 20% belongs to each founders heir, 10% to the governing board, and the rest to the headmaster. Since all four were inherited you now only own 10% of the school."

"Lies. I will see you taken off of the board of governers. Also your son will not be allowed back at my school."

"Interesting, Since he owns more of it then you I think it might be you not returning. Espically since Harry and Ginny were two of the other inheriters"

"You captured Molly's daughter. For that you will pay."

"Actually she never was Molly's. As you know, she belonged to Iris." With that Lucius constructed a strong shield around himself and Remus.

Remus then decided that he had had enough, and so he said, "Albus, I will be leaving your side. You kidnapped my godson, and gave me the wrong information about my best friends will. Goodbye." With that, the two men headed out to attempt to convince others to join them.

* * *

When Iris saw Molly she was pissed. This was the person who had stolen her daughter. With that in mind, she casted a body bind curse that she had found in the Malfoy library. It bound everything except the mouth. Iris decided to find out more about Molly, and so she began to ask some questions. "Why did you steal my Daughter?"

"I was forced to. Albus told me that I needed a Daughter so that the saviour would marry into a family of the light. When I failed he punished me, harshly. Once I failed he took over my body, and stole your child. That was not me that night, it was him transformed to look like me. He then placed illegal spells on me to make me harsh to my children." She said that, but she did not say it correctly. Deciding to use harsher measures to find the truth, she dove into her sisters mind. She found the day Ginny was taken from her. It was confusing, but Molly seemed to be telling the truth. After that she pulled out and asked, "Why follow him then, if he did these things to you."

"He payed us money. I took it for the first ten or so years, but stopped once I realized that it was not his, but Harry Potter's. Once he realized he had no hold over me he took control of Ron and doubled his control of me."

"Is that so, then why did you treat your own children harshly?"

"Because they misbehaved. I wanted perfect little angles, but they turned against me. Only Ron did not turn."

"Well, that if that is true, then why did you block them from turning into there magical creature inheritance. Were you afraid of them."

"No, Dumbledore forced me to. He almost killed one of my children because he was born in his magical creature state. I saved him, but he was taken away. "

"I could kill you for stealing the heir to a line, but instead I will just bring you to court." With that Iris and Narcissa left Molly. Narcissa casting a stunning spell over her shoulder at her.

* * *

Ron was staying out of the battle. He could not legally use magic outside of school, and did not want any trouble. Suddenly Ginny and Hermione burst into the room in which he was hiding. Hermione moved in on him, and casted the same spell Iris had used on Molly. Ginny standing next to Hermione casted a truth spell, a spell that would force him to tell the truth. Hermione started the interrogation, "Why was Harry taken?"

"Professor Dumbledore thought that it would be best for him to be with my family this summer. We figured he was at the Dursley's and sent a house elf to go get him."

"How did you coinvince them that he would be best here."

"I told him that he was considering turning from the light. Also that he was now friends with Draco. You know that you two are not allowed to use magic outside of school"

"Yes, but that only applies to some. We got special permission to use magic, and so we can."

"No, there is no opportunity for underage magic. Otherwise I would have gotten that permission ages ago."

"There is, check the Minestry's third book of law, page two hundred and ninty seven, second parragraph. It states that once a person has gained their inheritance they are legally of age, no matter their physical age. Those that do not gain their inheritances before turning seventeen are only elegable after their birthday."

"Inheritances only come between the ages of sixteen and seventeen. Ginny how did you come by yours. On my sixteenth birthday I had a spell blocking me from gaining it. Once the spell was removed I gained my inheritance. I actually am older than you Ronald."

"Impossible."

"No, it is true," Iris said from the door. "Girls we have won. Time to leave."

"Coming Mum," Ginny answered quickly.

Ronald somehow had broken free from his bonds. Leaping for Ginny, he suddenly encountered Hermione, in full Flary glory. With that she said, "Ronald, Do not touch my mate." With that she placed him into a long sleep. She then bound and gagged him. Leaving a note on him.

Ronald.

That was MY mate. Be gone, and stop attacking us. If you do one more time, I will kill you as is my right. Be gone.

Hermione did not know that she was being so overprotective of Ginny. Ginny did though, but she remembered what Esmeralda had said about mates during a Flary pregnancy.

* * *

Once Draco brought Harry to the castle of their majesties the queens of the Flaries, he began to notice changes. Harry began to get taller, and he appeared to be gaining weight. Draco was glad for that since he had worried constantly about Harry's weight. The welts from something heavy hitting him healed. Draco would have to find out who had hit him like that. He would get revenge. Also Harry's hair grew to be shoulder length, and became a bit less untidy. Draco was glad since he loved the way Harry's hair had been.

Harry's inheritance seemed to be taking a long time. Draco's had taken an hour, but Harry's had been going on for three when it finally ended. Draco marvelled at his mate. He was slightly more muscular.

Soon after Harry had awoken everyone else arrived; Ginny, Hermione, Iris, Narcissa, and Lucius. Together they all walked into the thrown room to see the queens.

As soon as they had entered Aquada began to speak. She said, "Welcome. Harry your inheritance has healed many of the injuries of your mind. As with Ginny, they will not be fully healed yet. As you and your mate strengthen your bonds the healing will continue. Since you all are ready to begin learning about your new skills, I will send a teacher. I realized that you have been busy, but try and remember to seek out the other Weasley's who will side with you. Only once they are together can the affects of the potion affection the twins be removed."

"Also I have information for you all. When Tom Riddle was abused as a young boy, his soul was shattered. With the influence of Bellatrix, hate and anger disintegrated his soul. His true self died, leaving a shell, along with all of the hate and anger. When he returned, the remaining fragments of his soul were left behind, leaving only the hate and anger. In order to defeat him, you need to break his bonds to the sources of the hate and anger. True, his soul currently resides in horcruxes, but by getting rid of the people who hold him to the world, he will be nothing, since his soul is already gone. Once the bonds are broken, the horcruxes will loose the pieces of his soul. Those who changed him, must have their links broken. The only two remaining people are Dumbledore and Bellatrix. His parents, and family are dead, he sought out and killed those from the orphanage, and his other friends from school died when Dumbledore attacked in return."

Lucius considered that information, and asked, "What did Dumbledore do to make him create such an evil man."

"He showed him unfair hatred. He also was the source of the obsession that plagues him. He created a fake prophecy about Harry in order to control the Dark Lord. What bonds he had to Harry were washed away in during the inheritance."

"When you leave, I will be sending a few teachers along with you. I expect you all to start training, but that might be a problem."

"Harry and Draco, please remember no mating until thirty six hours have passed. Harry, you are still gaining your powers."

"Harry, please come here." With that Harry moved to the dais, and knelt. Aquada moved down, and pressed he palms on his face. She then spoke, "Harry Potter, my child, as one of my heirs, I give you the Morganna inheritance that has lain with our family for generations."

With that Harry was shocked, he never wanted to inherit anything, let along two titles. But despite his internal conflict, he said, "Yes, thank you."

With that, they bowed their way out of the thrown room, and found three people waiting for them. Together the ten people went back to Malfoy Manor. Once they arrived, Draco sent three house elves to go and get everything that the four had brought to Arheart.

Once that was done they found four letters on the table, one addressed to each of the four. Harry's seemed larger than the other's. Also, a letter waited for Remus.

* * *

Author's note. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy that chapter, the more you review, the faster the next chapter will come. Also I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.

Things to think about, What about those trunks? What were those letters about? Was Molly telling the truth?


	10. At the Bank

With one look at the letters, everyone moved cautiously towards them. No one touched them for two minute. During that time, Lucius casted a spell that reviled that there were no harmful magics casted on any of the letters. Grabbing his, Draco read it.

Dear Draco Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that do to your inheritance, Gringotts now has several vaults to add to your name. I understand your confusion, but please know that we were no aware you were inheriting the Slytherin inheritance.

Sincerely,

Head goblin Arnok.

After reading his e looked at the other's letters, Ginny and Hermione had each received similar letters giving them a founders vaults and inheritance. Harry, was still reading his letter. Once he had finished, he gave the letter to Draco not saying anything. Draco kissed his nose, and then eyelids. He unfurled it and read it.

Dear Harry Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you are now of age. As a result, you should now hear your parents will. Although that should ave been done years ago, we would like you to understand that we tried, but your magical guardian locked away the will before it was read to anyone. In addition to that, we are glad to announce that Sirius Black's will has been released. Since you are one of the main benefactors, you need to come and hear the reading of the will. We also need to inform you that the vaults and inheritances of the Gryffindor and the Morganna lines.

Sincerely,

Head goblin, Arnok

Once finished reading Draco said, "Dad, we all need to go to Gringotts. Ginny Hermione and I each have one new inheritance. Harry has two, and they have just released Sirius's will. Also he needs to go hear his parents will. It might take all day. I think it might also be prudent that we give a visit to the Twins on the way."

"Good Idea. I will go with Harry while he hears the wills, and Remus will come too. The rest of you can go and talk to the twins."With those instructions Hermione, Ginny and Draco grinned at each other.

* * *

Upon entering WWW they all went to the counter to find the twins. Upon seeing them Ginny called, "Yo, can we talk. If not I am sure my Korradong will have some fun in here." Wither because they wanted to see if she lied, or to see a real live Korradong, they did not answer. With that Ginny called her still unnamed pet. There had not been any time yet to name it. With that call, it invisibly got to the boxes over the twins. Carrying them, she poured the whole box over all of the customers. They let out screams of pain, some turning bright colous, and other growing horns in differen colours.

Once the twins saw what had happened, they told all of their customers that they had been great test subjects, and gave them each a free item. Once the mess was dealt with, the twins turned to the approaching group.

"Hey there Gin"

"What are you doing"

"We really enjoyed that trick"

"Was it a real Korradong"

"What has Ickle Ronny done now"

"Have you talked to Bill or Percy"

"Is Charlie with you"

Ginny laughed and said, "Yes it was a Real Korradong. Hermione bought it for me yesterday. Ronald the idiot came up with a plan to cature Harry. We got him back, but we are looking for same payback. Since the jail break, we are no longer allowed at the burrow, but you two still are. We have not talked to the other two yet, but we will soon. Charlie is not with us, he is currently guarding Harry who is in Gringotts."

"So what can we do for you to Ron."

Draco, considering the mess that had overcome the shop said, "You could use him to test some products. You could make it so he would be forced to go to school with horns, colours skin, and the like. That would be enjoyable."

"Good Idea little sister. You might not be by blood, but we still would rather you than that git. George, would we ever say no to a free test subject."

"Never, espically when they were so unhelpful. He said he wanted a job. We told him to come in today at nine. So far he has not shown up. Little twerp."

After hearing that, the group left, and went to the bank to hear what the goblins had to say.

* * *

When Harry presented his wand to head goblin Arnok, he also showed them the note.

"Does Mr. Harry Potter wish to hear the wills or about the other inheritances first."

"The wills first. My friends, will join me so that we can all learn about the founders at one point."

"As Mr. Harry Potter requests. Please come with me to hear the reading of the wills."

"I will, here is the other main benefactor from Sirius's will, he also never heard the will of my parents, and has the right. Mr. Malfoy here is going to be a witness and

careful ear."

"There is no need of a witness."

"For what Sirius willed to me no, but he is here to see that everything is handled correctly. He is also here to hear why my parents will was not read earlier."

"You were missing for ten years, and the person who clamed to be your magical guardian said to not allow you to hear it. As Mr. Lupin is mentioned, and has not heard, I would say that is probably because the will was closed."

"Why was it closed," asked Lucius. He was here to be a court witness if Dumbledore had meddled.

"Proffesor Dumbledore had said that the Potters had said to him that he could do what he wanted with their wills. He ordered them destroyed and all of the money and things left to him. That failed, as the sealed will refuesed to follow his directions. He then used his power to withdraw considerable sums which were never paid back. He said that was 'to help the school.'"

"He lied. No changed have been done to the school since before Dumbledore became Headmaster. How much did he withdraw."

"One hundred thousand Galleons."

Lucius was gleeful. That ammount would surly be something he would be able to convict Dumbledore of stealing. "I understand follow me over here. That is the only place where I read the wills."

Once they had entered the room, Arnok pulled out three long scrolls of parchment. Unfurrling the first he began to read,

"The will of James Charlus Potter

I give my son, Harry James Potter the rights to hear this will with either a guardian, or when he is of age. In no way is he allowedto never hear it's contents.

To Peter Pettigrew, I give ou the rat pin of mine that you loved, and one thousand galleons.

To Remus John Lupin I give you any Potter property except the manor that you want. I also give you ten thousand galleons.

To Sirius Arcturus Black, I give you our books full of tricks since you will enjoy them the most. I also give you any Potter Property. In addition I give you ten thousand galleons.

To Albus Dumbledore, I give you permission to draw up to one hundred galleons from my vaults if they are for the purpose of repairing Hogwarts school or the Hogwarts Grounds.

To Lily Evans Potter, I give you everything I own.

To Harry James Potter, In the case of both of your parent's death, I give you all of the Potter properties, minus the two given to Remus and Sirius. I also give you all the Potter Vaults, The Potter Library, and The Potter seat in the wizengamot. In the event of both of our passing I name Sirius Arcturus Black Harry's guardian in both legal and magical matters. In no way is Dumbledore allowed to claim wither possition."

With that Harry glanced gleefully at Lucius, and then at Arnok. To Arnok, he said, "Can you pleae read my mothers will now. I am assuming that James' will is finished."

"I will. You assume correctly. Dumbledore's claims have been proven wrong by this reading of the will. Once we finish reading the wills I can lead you to someone who can help you in the legal matters."

Harry looked at Lucius, who shook his head no subtly. With that Harry said, "No thank you. Lucius is already planning on who to involve in the legal matters."

Once Arnok heard that, he unfurrled Lily's will.

"The will of Lily Evans Potter

I give my son, Harry James Potter the rights to hear this will with either a guardian, or when he is of age. In no way is he allowed to never hear it's contents.

To my sister, I give you one hundred Muggle pounds.

To Severus Snape, I give you my collection of potions materials, and my potions notes. I hope that one day you might publish them.

To Remus John Lupin, I give you my Charms and Defence notes. I also give you a vault I have made for you. It has special charms on it so the contained five hundred bottles of Wolfsbane potion do not go bad.

To Sirius Black, I leave you ten thousand galleons in addition to whatever James gave you. I also give you a book I once found in a Muggle shop entitled, '101 seeming magical ways to prank others.'

To James I give you everything. I love you far more than you could ever know.

To Harry James Potter, In the case of both James and I dying, I give you everything that was once mine. If we die before you are of age, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape are to be your legal and magical guardians. You are to never set foot in the house belonging to my sister without at least one of your guardians."

When Arnok signalled that he had finished Harry said, "I call these wills open to those who have the rights to view them. All who benefit, but have not yet heard the will must do so soon. Arnok, please continue with Sirius's will."

"The will of Sirius Arcturus Black

To Remus John Lupin, I give you all the books I have from the four of us. I also give you one thousand galleons. I would give you more, but I am not James, the one with over ten million galleons, or so he bragged.

To Harry James Potter, I give you Everything that belonged to me. I give you the Black seat in the Wizengamot, and the title of Lord Black. As Lord Black, you inherit the Black Manor, and all of the other residences, and also all of the black vaults. You now have other powers too. Suggestion, disown Bellatrix."

Harry did not know what to say. That was when Remus said, "I Remus John Lupin, accept all of the gifts given to me by the three whose wills were read today."

Following Remus Harry said, "I Harry James Potter, Accept the titles and inheritances of the Black family and the Potter Family."

With that Arnok took out three rings, he place one one Harry's right ring finger saying, "This is the Black family signet ring." Placing a smaller one on Harry's right middle finger he said, "This is the Potter family signet ring."

Inside his head Harry heard Draco call, _**Harry, we are waiting outside. It would make me feel better to see you.**_

_**Fine. Be strong, I am coming. You need to wait about two minutes.**_

_**And I will miss you through all of it.**_

Once he finished everyone was staring at him. Arnok repeated what he had said, "Would you like to hear about the house of Morganna now, or after the meeting about the founders."

"Now please. It should be done now."

"The house of Morganna was one of the richest and most powerful houses in the world during the middle ages. During the Renaissance they suddenly disappered. People looked, but all they found, was a note that said, when he comes of age, our heir will know, and you will know. When you gained your inheritance, you both came of age, and inherited the world's wealthies house. It also comes with a set of old buildings and estates. They also have many vaults, all left in your name. Through marriage, they are related to many famous wizards and witches. This family holds two seats in the Wizengamot.

Startled Harry looked up, he was now the wealthiest man in the world. He knew he wanted to use that to do some good. In order to follow his plans for change, he said, "I Harry James Potter accept the Morganna Line into my heritage."

With that the third ring that Arnok had removed began to glow. It turned from bright silver, the colour that showed that the line was no more, into a bright gold, that signalled the wealth and station of the wearer.

With that ring placed on Harry's right pinky finger, Arnok invited the others into the room. Draco went right to Harry, and pulled him onto his lap. Once they had all settled Arnok began to speak.

"You four found the trunks of the founders. Draco, if you had opened each, you would have inherited the entired school. Instead, the four of you each own a fifth, the governing board owns a tenth, and the headmaster owns a tenth. You all each get their vaults and personal libraries which are hidden in there personal manors which are yours as well."

While the four were shocked in the news Arnok brought out a box containing four rings. Once the encountered the air and their new masters, they all flashed bright colors. What had once been dull iron bands with a borring gem turned into bands of the house colours, with Gems of the other colour.

Picking up the silver ring with a bright emerald he placed it on Draco's ring finger. The Black ring with a big yellow stone went onto Ginny's ring finger. Hermione had two rings on her right hand, and so the bronze ring with the sapphire blue gem was placed on Hermione's pinky finger. ON Harry's index finger a gold ring with a scarlet ring was placed.

The four held out their right hands and touched the rings. Arnok then spoke of legal names, "You all are able to change your last names."

They all decided to not change their names so that they would fit in as much as possible.

Arnok gave them all keys to their vaults, and promised to let them in at their convenience. They decided to wait, since Charlie had scheduled a meeting with Bill later that morning.

* * *

Author's note. My school has started, and so I do not know how often updates will come. I hope you read and review. Thank you for all of the encouragement after the previous chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one.

For those of you who want to read about the twins prank, message me and I can send it to you ahead of time. I have that portion finished already.


	11. Red Heads and History

Since they had finished with Gringotts for the day they headed to Spain. Charlie had arranged a meeting with Bill and perhaps Percy there, and it would begin in fifteen minutes. Once in Spain they headed to the arranged place for the meeting.

Once they arrived, everyone but Charlie, who came to both explain as well as to guard the others, disappeared. A disgruntled Draco sat around, thinking of all the things he could get Harry. Suddenly Draco felt a breeze behind him, and then he felt Harry begin kissing his neck. Draco enjoyed it so much that he did not even see Bill appear a foot away from him. He only noticed him when Harry stopped kissing him. In retaliation, Draco pulled Harry into his lap. Cradling Harry in his arms, Draco listened to the two talk.

Bill began with, "Charlie, I was quite surprised when I got your letter asking me to meet with you. Do you have any particular reason for asking me to come here."

"Yes, but it is best left to explain in Private once I know if Percy I coming."

The two sat talking about how their jobs were going for about ten minutes. At that point Percy finally showed up.

Charlie look up and smiled, Percy looked up and said, "Work kept you?"

"NO, Mum tried to detain me. Either it was coincidental, or she knows about this meeting."

"Why would she want to stop us from meeting?" Bill asked.

Charlie said, "This conversation is best done inside. Come with me, I have rented a private room for the lunch. Fred and George said that they might stop by, but that was only possible if..." Charlie trailed off.

"If what?" Bill asked intrigued.

"If they finished planning their prank for tomorrow. They are going to go and prank Ron."

"I hope he does not loose it. He is prone to attacking wildly."

"Let's go here this private thing you need to tell us."

"This way."

Once Bill Charlie and Percy entered the pub, Harry, Draco, Iris, Ginny Narcissa, and Hermione followed them. Lucius had remained behind working on the court case, and also on what to tell the board of governors. The three Weasley's went to the bar first to get drinks, while the other six snuck unnoticed into the room. In order for the door to open you had to be a Prewett Relative. Since both Molly and Ron were disowned, the only people allowed entry were a in the room, or making pranks.

Once Charlie shut the door he said, "I asked you here to listen to a friend of mine. She came to me about a week ago, and I found truth in what she has to say. Iris, can you and your friends reveal themselves."

With a slight sigh they allowed themselves to be seen. A shock was heard when Percy saw who was sitting with whom. He also starred at Iris, and then asked, "Are you related to us?"

"Yes. I am Ginny's mother."

Bill looked shocked, and asked, "Isn't Molly our mother?"

"Yes she is the three of yours, but she is not Ginny's."

"I sense that we need to hear your story," Percy said cautiously.

* * *

The twins walked into the room to see nine people cheerfully talking about the future. They did not notice when the two walked in at first. After a minute of greetings Iris said, "All nine of us need to go and visit the teachers. They arrived yesterday, and I think with all of us working together we can fix the problems."

Bill looked up surprised. He said, "What problems?"

"During her pregnancy Molly tried to remove the inheritance of her child. She turned out to be having twins, and so each only has half of their inheritances. The curse was made by Dumbledore, and to remove it, we all need to help them."

Right after Iris had said that, a golden feather appeared attached to a note.

Harry opened it, and it read.

Please come to my palace. I have information that you all might need in order to do the change. I also would like to meet your guard's Brothers.

Her majesty Queen Aquada

They all made their way to the palace, and after being conducted into the room they realized that something might have gone wrong. They had thought some teacher's would be there to help them, but they found just the Queen Aquada waiting for them. Once all of them had gathered in the hall, she began to speak.

"Welcome, I see that if we want to continue we can. I told you that we could fix the damage that happened to the twins, but I think we might have another problem now I look at it. The only way to continue is to split half of the magical core off of each. Since Dumbledore killed a creature, and there is no way to reawaken the dead, only one of the twins will be able to be a Flary. It is your decision. I also can grant you some Flary powers, but you will be unable to both be full Flaries. It is your choice."

Fred looked at George and said, "I feel as if the second option of each being half Flaries is what we should do. I do not think either of us wants to be so different from the other." George nodded, he had considered saying the same thing, but Fred spoke out first.

"In that case, come to me and kneel." The two moved forward, and knelt at the same time. "I give you two the Flary power of immunities to most dangerous poisions and substances. I give you both the power to talk to magical creatures, and I give you to power to heal quickly. I name you two half Flaries." With that she motioned that they could stand. They did, and once that finished, the queen said, "You might gain other powers, but those I gave you I feel will help you in your desired goals. Your relatives have the key to unlocking them"

With that they were dismissed. They were about to go separate ways, when Iris realized that they had all missed most of lunch and that it was getting late. "You are all invited to eat lunch with us. I also think it is time you met some more of your relatives. Since Molly was disowned you are unable to go meet your Prewett Relatives, but if you want I can introduce you to the current Lord Weasley. After his children all left him, he disowned them. You are all his great grandchildren. If it is true that he can help, than we should go and see him today."

"Molly said that the last Lord Weasley died years ago."

"She lied. Your grandfather died years ago, as did your grandmother. That is what most people believe since no one has seen them since. I think your great grandfather can explain better."

* * *

After they finished Lunch and were about to leave, a house elf arrived. He said, "Mistress, Master Lucius said that he finished box Remus brought. It is important you come see what was in it."

"This way, Dippy, tell him we are on our way. Fred, George, Bill, Percy, and Charlie Please come with us. I sense it will help you out as well."

They all decided to go, even though the twins wanted to get back to inventing. They knew that only something important would have interrupted a trip to go and see their great grandfather.

Once they entered the study where Remus and Lucius waited for them, all they saw was the box that Remus had brought back. Lucius gestured for everyone to sit.

Once everyone was seated he said, "First I want to let you know that Remus traveled to Germany to get this. Inside it has interesting evidence against Dumbledore. The first thing I found was a letter to Arthur along with a key. It read,

_"Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_I know that you are aware of what your family did for me. In return I give you my 1,000,000 galleons. Do not worry about me, I am in the care of someone Dumbledore trusts._

_Grindlewald"_

With that Percy jumped up and took the letter rereading it. Once he had finished he said, "Bill, Charlie, do you know what this is refering to?"

Both shook their head's, but the twins started to explain.

"We heard dad talking about something"

"He said that his family used to smuggle people out of poor places where no magic was taught"

"He said they went to germany to help a friend"

"They never were paid"

"His sibbling's all fought on where the gold was"

"He also said something about helping muggles"

"They wanted to leave Russia since Religion was banned"

"Dad said they were smuggled to Germany."

"he also said Dumbledore approved"

"Then apparently they were killed by some muggles"

"Dumbledore paid him something for it, but not enough"

"he also broke several laws by transporting muggles by magic."

"dad was not involved, but his father was"

With that Percy's head shot up, "Is that all true?"

"Well we"

"Heard Dad"

"Talking to Dumbledore"

"And they both"

"Seemed to think"

"that it was"

"Dumbledore also said"

"Something about helping"

"to kill people."

With that they all starred. If this was true about Dumbledore's dark side, than they might be able to convict him sooner. Percy asked Lucius, "Do you know if any of that is correct. Also what else was in the box."

"I know only that Lord Weasley was very disappointed with all of his children. After he banished them he went into seclusion, and is rarely seen. He might know. In addition to that letter in the box was the key. If we convict Dumbledore, you probably will not get that money, but the Weasley house does have some, and so do we. We could use to people like you in the case. I believe Harry is now one of the wealthiest people in the world, and the two of us would both pay for your employment during the case."

He took something else out of the box. "This is the most disturbing portion. I found a book that Grindelwald had written. The first few chapters are of his schooling, and then the next few chapters are on a trip he took to England and Godric's Hollow. There he became friends with one Albus Dumbledore. He also writes that they became secret lovers, and never admitted it. I just think it is weird that all this information and events are happening."

"Is that the whole box?"

"No, there I another letter to Dumbledore."

He removed it and read it outloud.

_Dearest Albus,_

_I forgive you for running off after our argument. I want you to know that I never touched your sister. She ran after you. I followed her, and saw her begin to practice her magic. I am not sure of what happened, but he magic went astray, and created a giant fireball a mile in diameter. Once it vanished, she had disappeared. I think they told you she was dead, but she has always been missing. Days later a witch was found severely burned, she was taken in, and I believe she lost her loose grip on sanity completely. I do not think they ever learned her name to notify you._

_Once I got home, I stayed in the dark for many years until I met a promising man named Adolf, he and I both wanted to rule. Throughout the thirty years of hiding I had never killed, I only stole the wand. Together we struck at the same time. I controlled all of Wizard Europe, and with the Weasley Siblings I convinced them to remove all the wizards from Russia and give them to me. They did, and I never gave them what I promised since you came the day I was going to go and give them the gold._

_I only went peacefully because I hoped that we could restore our friendship. I write you this letter since I think I have found your sister. In my years in solitude, I have learned how you might beat the famous boy who lived._

It had no signature, but it was obviously in the same handwriting as the other letter by Grindelwald.

With that, they all decided to go and visit Lord Weasley.

* * *

Lord Charles Weasley was in his study reading when his personal house elf came and said, "Master, your family is here. They say they want to talk. They also say that they are ashamed for the deeds of their father and of their grandfather. May I show them to you."

Startled the 87 year old man looked up. Seeing the elf standing there he said, "Show them in."

"Yes master. They brought a few friends as well. May I bring them."

"Yes, I have waited for this."

Once Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, and Iris entered the room Charles said, "my children, come forward."

Percy, Bill, George, Charlie, and Fred stepped forward. Charles looked at Ginny and said, "What of you. I sense Weasley blood in you, but you are not related to any child of mine directly. "

Iris stepped forward, "Molly Weasley, born Prewett stole my daughter, and added hers and Arthur's blood so that she was their child. She lived as one of your children for fifteen long years. All of Molly's children were abused. One remains loyal to her. The rest are here. As whole as she left them."

"I sense two are missing not including your daughter. She seems to be a link to them though."

He stood and walked around his great grandchildren. Stopping in front of the twins he said, "You two are both incomplete. What happened to you my children."

"Molly tried to destroy our creature inheritances. The Queen restored half, but the other half is gone. She had thought she was only having a singe child so we each only have half of our Flary inheritance."

"You were only to be half Flary. Through my line comes a rare trait. It allowed magical creatures to create the bond of familiars with you, and you become them for a portion. It would seem that you two are destined to bond in such way to Korradong. I think you have met one already."

"Yes, Ginny has one."

"I have two here. Once we finish meeting them, I will invite you to meet them. Percy, I sense that you too have an animal. I think it will be an eagle. I have a few that you might want to look at after as well."

He then moved to Charlie, "You have your inheritance, but you still lack a familiar. I have one who I think would suit you very well."

He then moved to Bill. "You are waiting for something. The person you await is here in Britain waiting for you. You also have an inheritance." He pulled the same potion give to Charlie to Bill. "Drink. It will help. All it will do is wash away the impurities."

Bill drunk the potion, and slumped. Five minutes later he awoke and found himself feeling free for the first time. He saw his great grandfather and asked, "What am I, and why did I faint."

"You are Bill Weasley. I gave you that potion to cleanse you of the taint of your parents. The amount of taint removed caused your collapse. You are a

* * *

Author's note

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a plan, but I do not know when the next update will come since I have school. Please read and review. I am sorry, but I enjoy writing cliffhanger's.


	12. Pets and a Phyrosaur

"You are a fire elf."

"What is that. I thought there were only light elves and dark elves."

"That is false, elves come in four types, wing elves commonly known as fairies, water elves, earth and the rare fire elves. Fire elves are known to enjoy sun, live for a long period of time, and the very powerful can shoot fire from their hands. "

"With that he walked over to Ginny. I would like you to come forward."

She did as she was asked, knowing that the yet unnamed Korradong, and Aries would both help her if she was in trouble.

Charles walked around them in a circle and then said, 的 name you all Weasley heirs. Bill, you are now the heir to the estate, but the rest of you all have access to our wealth and properties. Ginny, we acknowledge you as a portion of our family since you lived within it by another's force for fifteen years.

Ginny was trying hard to repress her tears. She was so grateful that they were all still siblings. Once they finished the official business Ginny went over to Hermione and Iris. Together they all shared a hug. Once that was finished Hermione pinned Ginny to the wall and kissed her.

Then Ginny went to find the others while Hermione and Iris stayed inside looking at the Weasley library that they were currently in.

As soon as she left the meeting room, she saw where everyone had gone. She hurried in the direction the elves pointed her and went outside. She found herself on the top of a hill. Seeing the twins with their backs turned, she called, Gred, Feorge. Did you find the Korradongs yet.

Two Korradongs flew at her as soon as they heard their names. Not knowing what set them to attempting to give her hugs she said, Gred, Feorge, can you get them to stop hugging twins just starred at her and laughed their heads off.

Seeing that her friend was in trouble her Korradong also began to hug her. Together they all rolled down a big grass hill. By then she had realized what the twins had named their familiars. At that point she decided what to name her Korradong. She picked up her Korradong and said, I name you Hermes after the Greek god of Practical just gave her a hug, and went to sleep in her arms. Gred, the slightly bigger of the two male Korradong was sitting at George's feet eating some leaves. Feorge was hugging Fred's back asleep.

After that confusion was sorted out the three went to go find the others. They found Percy looking in Weasley mansion aviary for a familiar. George went up to him and said, Percy, what do you think. Are you going to pick one, or just stare at them all day."

"I would pick one, but none of them seem to want to bond with me. I see you two found familiars."

"We did. This is my korradong Gred. Gred this is my older brother."

Ginny looked at them and said, these are all just eagles and hawks. If you want a familiar you need to look at the magical creatures. Come out here."

With that the four went outside, as soon as they did, Percy looked around. They walked for a bit, trying to call a hawk to him. Soon they all heard a deep male voice, I hear your call for a familiar. I accept that call, and return it with a call of my own."

Startled they all looked around for the source of that voice. Unsuccessfully they all regrouped and that was when bill realized it was waiting for a response. I accept your call. Bravery for bravery and trust for that a large eagle appeared in the sky. It flew down and landed on his shoulder.

* * *

Charles showed Charlie to the nest. It was a place where four servants were tending a young Dragon. Under law no Humans can own Dragons as pets. This is my father's who stayed in the family waiting for another member to become friends with."

"He is Beautiful. I really love the Chinese fireball variety, and this one is so turned to the lovely lad and said, Hello, what is your name?"

It hiccuped and let a ploom of smoke loose. Charles said, 溺y father said his name was Shadow Tongue, Mostly we call him shadow."

"Thank you for him. He is so beautiful, and I have always wanted one."

* * *

Bill was exploring the manor when a house elf appeared and said, Master Charles wan you to come to the sitting room. There is meeting needing you."

Once he had arrived in that room he found eight people waiting for him. Upon his arrival he was shocked at the number of animals in the room. Aries, Hermes, Gred, Feorge, Shadow, and Percy's eagle were all running around the room. Ginny went through introducing Bill to all of the animals. He was not surprised when he found Charlie and Shadow together. He had known his brother had a calling to Dragons.

"Hey Percy, What are you going to call that eagle?Bill asked.

"I was thinking about calling him Grendle.

"Interesting, why call him that. He does not resemble a monster."

"Because it sounds a bit like eagle, but not to close not be unique."

With the pleasantries finished the meeting began. Charles started the conversation with, Bill, as my heir this place is your home. You also inherit all of the Weasley estates that are not willed to any other family members. Seeing as all of my children were disinherited you five boys and Ginny are the only ones who will inherit anything. Charlie, I grant you the Dragonimire Von Istra estate of Germany along with its Dragon reserve. Percy, I grant you Tobella Castle in the south of France. Fred, I grant you the Brazilian estate of Redula. George, I grant you the Indian estate Couru outside of Delphi. Ginny, I grant you the North American estate of New Dreams. It is located in the forest outside Montreal."

"Bill, you are given the remaining four estates; Qi-ang in China, Zon-chi in Zimbabwe, Mandi Castle in Greece, and Oroku in London. You will get this location after I inevitably pass away."

They all replied thank you.

Charles began into the topic that they all had hoped he would talk about, what to do about their family. I assume that you all know about the crimes your parents committed along with Arthur's siblings. They were paid bountifully for taking people both magical and nonmagical out of the Soviet union. The people were al brought to Germany and killed there. They made thousands and thousands of galleons off that scheme."

"We do, we also know that Dumbledore had a part of it too, Bill answered.

Fred supplied, "We have a plan in action for Ron, but we want even better revenge. All we are doing to Ron is about his poor Treatment of his friends, and about how he is not to be mean to our sister."

"He is going to find himself all wrongly coloured, and with no way to change back,George added.

With that they plotted for something bigger and better to happen later on.

* * *

While Ginny and Hermione were off with the Weasley's Draco and Harry had been looking at the Potter's main vault.

Once they had entered it they found a massive cave filled to the brim with old paintings, photos, jewels, and almost everything else anyone could want. As soon as it was open Draco went over to a large book on a pedestal. Harry, This is a data recorder. It tells exactly what is in at the table of contents Harry saw a section labelled "Dangerous Living Creatures, Approach with care."

"Draco, what kind of creatures are kept in a vault?"

"Only those that no one wants anyone to find or know about. It is said that one of the very old houses had mythical beasts in them, but it is a rumour. I never thought I would ever see a vault with an animal in it."

"Lets go find out what is in that Harry opened the large book to the page on the dangerous creatures. On that page he found that in his vault a phyranosaur lived. Phyranasars were explained on that page, and so Harry knew that it was a Herbivorous flying Dino that could breath fire.

Upon entering the room where the Dinosaurs lived they found 50 eggs and two sleeping adults. They quickly backed out, deciding to wait for Charlie to help them with as Draco put it, "Big Winged Flame Throwing Dino" he moved back, Harry tripped and his hand touched one of the eggs. As soon as he got back to his feet he was on his way out of the room again.

After backing out of that room they found themselves in an underground Library. Harry and Draco walked up and Down the shelves. Each copy of the books were signed by there authors. It had books by Merlin, and Zi-Chi a not very well know but powerful magician. The complete works of Zi-Chi were in the Potter vaults. Harry picked up the only book laying out. It was entitled, "How to Defeat Dark had no author. As soon as Harry picked it up Draco felt a spell go off. He felt it with his magic and decided that they needed to get out of there. As they rushed to the exit they paused. A shining light was coming from another chamber.

As Draco continued to make his way to the exit, Harry moved towards the chamber. Draco suddenly reappeared at Harry's side. He attempted to stop Harry from entering the cave, but Harry prevailed saying, "That will come will come. I need to see this before I sighed, and they entered the shining chamber.

Inside was a ghost, a sealed box, and a open chest. Harry went over to the ghost and said, "Hello. I am Lord Harry Potter-Black, the lord of the forenamed titles and the Gryffindor and Morganna titles."

"Welcome to my chamber. This is reserved for only those of valour and courage. Your titles show that you are, but your heart does not. I sense a battle fast approaching you. As soon as you toutched the book, it sent a signal to your enemy. They will be awaiting you once you get outside the bank. Do not flee, fight them. When all seems lost you will find help from an old friend."

"Who are you.

"I am the ghost of Valour. My name is irrelevant, but my chamber appears in any vault of those with the right qualities. I will remain here until after your battle. Once you finish the chest and the sword will be yours.

With that the ghost faded. The boxes remained where they were, but as much as the two tried, they were unable to open them. After half an hour spent working they finally gave up and left the chamber. Once they left Harry felt something cool wrap around his shoulders in a comforting way.

After they had left the vault and gotten on to the tracks did Harry remember about the fight coming.

* * *

When the two had gotten into the lobby of the bank they found ten order members waiting for them. Mad eye, Molly, Arthur, and seven others Harry did not recognize.

Draco quickly casted a protective spell, saving the pair from the first wave of curses. Jabaria and Serpantine quickly sensed that their masters were in danger and joined the attack, each attacking several of the attackers. Draco stood and fired occasionally, but Harry huddled confused. Pulling up his inner lion he dashed out from behind the protection and began duelling mad eye. Seeing Harry begin duelling mad eye Draco ran out and began fighting Molly. Arthur joined her. Everyone was fighting when an old friend of the Potter's appeared, the young Phyrosaur that had woken with the touch of Harry's hand. It made a circle of fire around Harry and mad eye so that no one could enter the fight and turn it to Harry's way. After doing that it curled up in a ball and went to sleep, confident that his friend would keep him safe.

The duel continued for minutes until Mad eye sent a stunning spell at Harry, it missed by inches and almost hit the phyranosaur. Harry, not wanting his friend to get hurt redouble his efforts. His previous aim was to survive the battle, but after the attack on an innocent creature Harry turn his efforts to stunning his opponent. As he shot spells thick and fast a high singing filled the air.

It was the singing of Harry's inheritance. He had been an immature youth Flary that morning, but as the singer kept singing Harry grew stronger. He spells grew stronger, and they came faster. Soon he was as strong and as fast as an adult Flary. Then the singing stopped, Harry realised that Mad eye was stunned and on the ground. Harry picked up the Dino, and then walked to the fire. He raised a hand, and parted the fire. He then ran to Draco catching him in a full kiss.

* * *

Authors note, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I am not sure how long it will take for the next chapter, but keep reminding me and it will come faster. I really am grateful for all of the positive reviews I get. I hope you enjoyed some of the twists of this chapter. I was going to leave in as a cliff-hanger, but this seemed like a better place.


	13. Plans and Estates

Draco had been fighting both Molly and Arthur, and counting his blessings that his inheritance shielded him from minor wizarding spells. He was just as shocked as the others when the young phyrosaur appeared, but he didn't let his focus fade from the duel.

As soon as the phyrosaur appeared Arthur began to get distracted. It was so obvious that he wanted to go over and touch the creature. **Master, behind you is a fool sneaking up on you. **With the warning from Jabaria, draco turned, shooting a stunning spell at the man behind him. The rest of his momentum spun him back to facing Molly and Arthur. Draco, getting impatient broke his glamour, and flew twenty feet on his wings. From there those firing spells at him could tell that he wasn't blocking them.

Molly decided that it would be best if Dumbledore heard the power Draco had. Molly, who had known only that her son's had had a creature inheritance, and not anything about flaries had no clue of what she was facing. With that she ordered all who could leave to retreat. Just as she was apparating away, Draco sent a spell at her. His stunning spell hit her right as she was apparating and the result was that when she appeared, she was partially stunned.

Now that all the enemies that Draco could see were stunned, cursed, or hexed Draco turned his attention to the wall of fire surrounding his mate. He guessed that he could attempt to walk through it but decided not to since he did not know if he was protected from fire. After flying up, and seeing that it was a cone shaped enclosure he decided to try using his wings to fan the fire out. Once the air made a hole through the fire it all dropped away. Draco then hurried to his mates side.

* * *

With all the fighting and adventuring they had done, everyone went to bed soon after a quick dinner. The next morning they talked about what to do to learn their powers, stay protected, and also stop Dumbledore.

Harry proposed what he felt would be a good idea for their future actions. "I think that the four of us should go somewhere out of England and learn about our flary powers. Also, propose that two students from each house are choosen, one from the six year, one from the seventh to share a dormitory together. Inter-house relations have been very poor over the past several years."

Lucius, who really liked the idea asked "would the four of you volunteer as well. I believe that the founders each had their own rooms in a secret wing of the building. Rooms for you will most likely be there."

Ginny looked up and said, "Then it might be best if we did go to the founders rooms, it is our right as their heirs. Also I really agree with Harry about leaving England. Dumbledore and Ron are both attacking us whenever we leave the mansion. Perhaps the best place would be the main Potter estate."

Harry replied with, "The main Potter estate is in England. Maybe if my Morganna inheritance came with estates we could go there."

Draco considered this and said, "Well I would go to either North America or Africa. South America and most places in Asia have harsh laws against magical creatures. Canada would be my preference, and second to that would be on the island of Madagascar."

Narcissa said worried "I know we have estates there, but Draco remember that Ron and Dumbledore took Harry from Arheart. You should avoid Malfoy estates."

Ginny offered, "We could go to New Dreams. It is my estate in the forest outside Montreal."

Lucius said, "That is the best we can decide for now. Harry still needs to look at the Morganna Vaults. I think Canada would be the best place for you all to go. Why don't Draco and Harry come with me to look at the Morganna vaults while Ginny and Hermione go with Iris to New Dreams to evaluate that estate. Remus and Narcissa can supervise packing. We should meet back here at noon.

* * *

That day Fred and George went to visit Ron at dawn. In Ginny's room, they found Ron asleep. They decided that it would be a great opportunity to test their latest product.

After forcing a potion down Ron's throat, he began to scream. Pouring another down his throat it burned all of his skin florescent yellow. Once that cosmetic change was done, they used other potions to lengthen his hair, turn it bright pink, and change the roots so that for three months they would grow out that same shade. Then they cast a charm on his hair to make it unable to be cut. Then they gave him a potion that made him grow bright purple horns. Then then wrote Ron a note.

Dear our disinherited Brother,

We are disgusted in what you tried to do to Harry. He is more of our brother than you. Please do not enter our shop, and as for the job there, you are fired. The next time you do we will have you thrown out. Any mail item orders you send in will be tripped in price. Tell mum, "Piss off, we are never coming home." Do not worry, the changes will wear off in about three months. I hope you enjoy people being able to see you for the laugh at monster that you are. If we ever see you we will arrest you and bring you in for the crimes you have committed against both Wizarding Law and our Family.

Hopeful to see you again- so we can formally disown you,

Fred, George, Gred and Feorge.

Once that was done they made their way to Ron's room. There they turned the Chuddley Cannon robes bright emerald. Before they left the room, they placed a big poster of chocolate on his wall. This poster had been enchanted to let out only loud noises and to always smell of bat droppings. They attached it to the wall with a perminate sticking charm and hoped Ron would enjoy it.

On their way out they cast spells on the gnomes so that they would flurish and grow. They also placed an anti-dizzyness spell on them so that they would have no problem running back to where they had been before.

* * *

Draco, Harry and Lucius went back to Gringotts, and went deep into the earth to get to the vaults that had once belonged to Morganna and her family. Once the door to the vault was open and the smoke had cleared Draco and Harry stepped inside with intrest. They had decided to accept Lucius's offer since they had been attacked in the bank the last time, had no idea of what was down here, and also had nothing to hide from him.

Lucius, who owned a vault similar to this one guessed at how it would be organized. With that, he went to go search for anything written in the vault. Harry and Draco just looked at all the gold piled in heaps, the gems in different settings, and the armor and had no idea of where to begin. Draco took one side of the large pile of jewels, and Harry the other. Together they picked the pieces that they wantedto keep or give away. They also sorted by type of gems. When they were not even close to a eighth of the way through the pile Lucius came back. He asked Harry, "I have found a small collection of written works in a back chamber. Also there is a door that needs you to use your ring to open." Draco, who had been listening in, stood. He would be damned if he couldn't see these. His father had often told him that it was impossible to study magic from the time before the hundred years war since that was when magicians really started to write down how they used there magic.

The three of them walked carefully to the door that had yet to be opened. Once the door creaked open, they entered. Inside was the exact same room that had been in the Potter's vault, the shining room. The ghost of Valour was there again, along with the chest and the box. The ghost spoke, "Harry, you have proven yourself." The ghost waved his hand, and the box opened, and the spell preventing things from being removed from the chest broke. "Now, inside these are rare items. In the box is a book in Latin. It describes the magic of there times, and how it was used. Also there are two other books, on describing the ancient chinese ways of magic, and the other the ancient Egyptians. Unlike all other records, it is possible to learn from these. They required bravery, and also an excess of power to cast. In the chest are two anklets that all transformation of glamors at will, and also several scrolls on the extinct forms of magical creatures. Those forms also had spells on them, so they tell the entire history."

Both Draco and Lucius seemed shocked at what was now in their possession. Harry thanked the ghost who replied with, "Your fate draws closer. When you leave ask the goblins for a list of all your estates around the world. Go to one and stay all summer practicing. You all have many trials yet to come."

Harry collected the books, scrolls, and anklets. He carried them carefully to the table in the small room off the main area. There a table lay bare except for one thing, and on the wall was a bookshelf. Upon closer inspection the book was clearly Morganna's accounts of her work. On the shelf were four books.

Harry removed the books from the shelf, and placed them with the scrolls and other books. Harry asked, "Lucius, can you spell copies of all of these. I would hate for any of the originals to be damaged or stolen. He nodded, and a second set of the books and scrolls appeared, in the exact same condition as the other books. Harry placed all the originals on the single bookshelf. Lucius placed the books into the inside pocket of his cloak which had undetectable extension charms.

* * *

On their way back to the manor, they stopped by a desk and got a complete and up to date list of what properties he owns. With this in their possession they apparated back to the manor.

Ginny, Iris, and Hermione apparated to New Dreams. When they arrived, they found a cottage. Hermione loved the small building on first sight, but the other two were leery about it. Once inside they found it had extension charms on it so that what looked to be a two room cottage had five or six rooms. It had a kitchen, sitting room, two bedrooms, and a washroom. It also had one house-elf who seemed to enjoy tending the garden that was behind the home.

Ginny knew that just wasn't the right place for them to train. They needed more space, even if the adults would allow them to come here she doubted it would be alone. Also they would need space for their teachers and guards. Another potential flaw was the fact of how thin the walls seemed to look. They probably needed their spells updated. Ginny asked Iris, "can you do protection charms here. I think that this would be a great space for Hermione and me if we ever wanted to take a weekend away, but it is not a place for four flaries to train."

After doing the requested spells all around the house Iris said, "Hermione should check her properties since they would probably be the best. If we go back now we can stop by Gringotts and pick up a list of all of her properties. I doubt Harry inherited any properties in North America from the Morganna line, and the other two lines in his blood are well known to all of the order. Hermione's inheritances aren't. There is the possibility of a property belonging to Ravenclaw. We do know that she enjoyed traveling, but no one has been able to find her manor for over nine centuries."

Ginny replied "I see your point. Can we head back since we now know that this is out of the question for where to train. We can floo to the manor Iris if you want to go get the list."

Hermione reminded Ginny, "I have to be the one to go to Gringotts, so lets go." With that they apparated away.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione arrived at Malfoy Mannor half an hour before the group that went to diagon alley the bank to see the vaults. Once they were congregated, the group of eleven, Lucius, Severus, Iris, Narcissa, Remus, Charlie, Bill, Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ginny, began their discussion on where they should relocate to for the remainder of their summer holiday. The two Weasleys that were included since they were the ones who would be training and guarding during the most of the summer.

Ginny began with "New Dreams, the estate that Lord Charles granted me, is not fit for more than three or four people at a time. In that respect, it is not where we should stay since the minimum number there would be seven since I assume that Iris, Bill and Charlie will come with the four of us no matter where we go."

Iris acknowledged that she would prefer to stay with the four since she wished to get to know them, and for protection since before she went into hiding from Molly and Dumbledore she had planned to be an Auror.

Narcissa responded with "I will accompany them as well. I spent much time traveling, and wish to care for them."

Lucius attempting to get the meeting back on topic said "Well since New Dreams is out where should we relocate to."

Harry said "probably none of my estates, at least not the Potter or Black ones. Dumbledore has a list of those, and probably they have been spelled to allow him to enter. I don't want him to figure out what we are doing."

Draco agreed, and stated "Possibly one of the founders estates, or one of Hermione's. I know that Ron knows about what her titles are, but he is to stupid to figure them out, and even if he did he would need to spell her titles correctly to know about any of the locations."

Charlie offered "We could go to Dragonimire Von Istra, my estate in Germany. I Spent some time there to look around, and that is where Shadow is right now. It is about two thirds of this mannor, but this is your main residence. I doubt anyone would think we are using that one. I am not going to tell my family I have taken two months off of work, and so they will assume I am in Romania. If Iris and Narcissa want to join us you are welcome to along with any of the others."

With no one able to find a major flaw in that plan they decided to leave that afternoon. Bill had left to go tell Percy of their plans. Since he was now able to support himself, and had a spot in the Wizangmot due to his rank he had quit his job in the pyramids. He know that he would have plenty to do. Remus, Iris, Narcissa, Bill, and Charlie were going to accompany them for the entire time. Lucius had decided to travel between mannors to give lessons, since he sought peace and quit most of the time.

Harry asked Charlie one final question, "In one of my vaults I found a nest of live phyrosaurs. Could they come along with us since when I asked thy sought fresh air."

Charlie laughed and replied to the query with "Sure, they are the ancestors of the dragons. I already have permission for Shadow, and I doubt he will have any trouble with the phyrosaurs. We will need to find a way for them to exit the vault though."

* * *

Authors note, Sorry for not updating in a while. I will attempt to update more regularly. The occasional comments and favouritings really helped remind me to work on this, and get it to this point. Feel free to rip this apart, but please remember that I do not have a Beta.


End file.
